ULTIMO AÑO
by Vanesa-Salazar
Summary: ...Y por unos segundos el corazón de Lily dejó de latir para luego hacerlo con tanta rapidez que la sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas. Definitivamente, pensó James, había valido la pena dejar que Lily lo hubiera hechizado..." Una historia corta de JL
1. Yo estaré contigo

YO ESTARÉ CONTIGO

**Esta es una historia creada en mi pequeña y perversa mente. Es una historia corta y rápida de cómo creo yo que fue el último año del colegios de mi pareja favorita: Lily y James. Espero que les guste.**

**YO ESTARÉ CONTIGO**

¡POTTER!- Gritó la prefecta a mitad de la sala concurrida de Gryffindor.

Los pequeños niños que se hallaban alrededor del merodeador brincaron del susto, pero James ni se inmutó.

¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?- Le volvió a gritar aunque ya estaba a un metro de distancia.

No grites, Evans.- dijo James calmado y sonriendo mientras que el último alumno le daba unas monedas.

Tú- se refirió al chico el cual brincó.- no le des esas monedas. Esos mapas que te acaba de vender son gratuitos para todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso aquí en Hogwarts.

El chico volteo a ver a James como pidiendo permiso para agarrar las monedas que acababa de darle, pero James lo miró con una cara de pocos amigos que decidió retirarse.

Bien Lily, acabas de asustar a mis clientes.- dijo enojado James cuando todos los alumnos de primero que estaban sacando su dinero para comprar el mapa decidieron esperar.

Esos mapas nos los dieron a los prefectos, Potter. Así que espero que Remus no esté metido en esto.

No lo estoy.- dijo Remus al otro lado de la sala común. Estaba sentado con Peter jugando ajedrez mágico.- James me los robó.

James le hizo una mala cara a su amigo. Claro que él se los había robado, pero tampoco el lobito había hecho algo para impedirlo.

Lily temblaba de ira. No podía creer como James estaba estafando a sus compañeros de casa. ¡Era inaudito!

Cálmate roja, no era mi intención. Es para una buena causa, aparte.

Lily lo volteó a ver. ¿Buena causa?

Si,- dijo James sonriendo al ver que ella ya no estaba tan enojada, más bien parecía interesada.- con este dinero compraré bombas fétidas para aventárselas a esos cretinos de Slytherin.

Eso fue suficiente para Lily. Ella levantó la varita y James salió volando por los aires hasta pegar con la pared y caer. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Lily siempre había amenazado a James con hechizarlo si seguía con sus niñerías, pero nunca lo había hecho… hasta ese día.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse por miedo de que la chica hiciera otro movimiento. Todos sabían que Lily Evans era la mejor duelista en toda la historia de Hogwarts, tal vez solo superada por Albus Dumbledor.

James poco a poco se levantó, con la vista en el piso. En ese momento Lily se sintió mal, se había pasado y lo sabía. El no tenía la culpa de lo que ella estaba pasando.

Cuando James levantó la vista vio que estaba muy serio. Se estaba sobando la espalda.

Diablos, Evans. Te pasaste esta vez.

Parecía muy enojado y Lily se dio cuenta que le dijo "Evans" en lugar de Lily como siempre que se enojaba con ella. Bajo la cabeza y dijo:

Lo siento.

James abrió la boca ante tal sorpresa. ¿Ella pidiéndole disculpas a él? Pero no alcanzó a decir nada más porque Lily salió por la puerta de la sala común corriendo.

Todos voltearon a ver a él y sin ninguna sorpresa vieron como James seguía a Lily.

Ella corría hacía donde sus piernas la guiaran.

Tonto Potter.- murmuró cuando dejó de correr al darse cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Se sentó en el frío piso de piedra y se abrazó a si misma escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas.

Tonto Potter.- volvió a murmurar.- Tonta Bella.- comenzó a llorar.- Tonta Dana.

Unos brazos la apretaron fuertemente contra un calido cuerpo. No paró de llorar, al contrario, Lily comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Tranquila, yo estoy aquí. Nada pasa.- dijo la calida voz de James a su lado.

No, déjame.- le dijo ella.- te voy a empapar toda la camisa.

No me importa, sigue llorando Lily.

Lily siguió llorando por diez minutos más hasta que por fin se pudo calmar. Se separó un poco de los brazo de James y vio que en realidad había empapado su playera, así que sacó su varita dispuesta a secar su ropa.

Hem, Lily, podrías dejar de apuntarme con tu varita por favor, me pones nervioso.- dijo éste haciendo que Lily riera.

Solo voy a secarte.- y así lo hizo.

Los dos se sentaron en el piso muy cerca el uno del otro.

¿Por qué Yo y tus dos amigas somos tontos?

Lily se sorprendió de que James hubiera escuchado eso. El merecía saber por que ella estaba así, después de todo, él la había calmado.

Bella y Dana no regresaron este año a la escuela.-

Había pasado únicamente un día desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, a su séptimo y último año, pero la verdad él no se había dado cuenta de eso. Para lo único que tenía cabeza era para hacerle pagar a los Slytherin lo más que pudiera.

Sus papás no las dejaron entrar a Hogwarts. Dicen que es muy peligroso y se decidieron esconder.

¡Eso es tonto!- dijo James.- Todos saben que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo. Dumbledor está aquí. Mis papás dicen que lo más cerca que unos esté de Dumbledor es lo más seguro. Por eso decidieron que acabara mis estudios.

Lily asintió.

En cuanto el papá de Dana supo que un mago loco estaba matando a todos los nacidos de muggles la decidió sacar. Ella es como yo.- dijo refiriéndose a su nacimiento.- Y los padres de Bella estaban bajo amenaza de muerte. No querían arriesgarse.

James entendió todo. Ella se sentía muy sola. La abrazó fuertemente.

Ahora me entiendes, Potter.- dijo ella sin quitar el brazo de James de alrededor de ella.- Estamos en tiempos oscuros. Debemos de estar unidos, no andar estafando a los chicos nuevos. Debemos de poner el ejemplo ahora que somos premios anuales.

Esta bien Lily. Te prometo que me voy a portar bien.- Lily sonrió.- Y también te prometo que no vas a estar sola. Tal vez tus amigas no pudieron venir, pero que no se te olvide que yo también puedo ser tu amigo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio en los que James puso su cabeza encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja ambos se levantaron. James ayudó a Lily a ponerse de pie pues sus pies se entumecieron. Caminaron juntos a la sala común, sin duda alguna algo había cambiado esa noche. James si que había madurado, y aunque le gustara hacer travesuras, ya no era el mismo. Y eso Lily lo notó.

Gracias.- dijo Lily antes de entrar a la sala.

De nada.- sonrió James.

Y por unos segundos el corazón de Lily dejó de latir para luego hacerlo con tanta rapidez que la sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas.

Definitivamente, pensó James, había valido la pena dejar que Lily lo hubiera hechizado.

Les gusta?? Espero que si... pronto pongo el próximo capitulo, espero no tardarme unos días. Ya lo tengo, es solo que no tengo mucho tiempo... escuela y cursos, ya saben.

cuidense!!

byebye


	2. Noche de Chicos

**Esta es una historia creada en mi pequeña y perversa mente. Es una historia corta y rápida de cómo creo yo que fue el último año del colegios de mi pareja favorita: Lily y James. Espero que les guste.**

**"Noche de Chico"**

Al día siguiente muchas personas murmuraban por la extraña vista que tenían en la mesa de Gryffindor. La prefecta Evans estaba desayunando tranquilamente junto a James- el chico quidditch- Potter. Pero eso no llamó tanto la atención hasta que ambos comenzaron a platicar y bromear.

Los merodeadores no parecían sorprendidos. Claro, James les había despertado cuando llegó a su cuarto y les había contado todo. Ellos se sorprendieron tanto como el resto del alumnado del colegio, pero no les calló de tanta sorpresa al día siguiente cuando Lily bajó de su cuarto y los saludó a todos muy amable.

El único que parecía no disfrutar de nada la escena era un chico de pelo negro y grasiento sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Pero ciertamente, a Lily y a James les valía un cacahuate lo que ese chico pensara.

Y fue a partir de ese día que no se veía a los chicos de Gryffindor de último año solos. Los cinco únicos alumnos del año y casa iban a todos lados juntos, cursaban las mismas materias, comían a la misma hora y hasta se creía que los chicos esperaban fuera del baño a la prefecta, aunque tal vez eso era una leyenda urbana contada por la huffepluff, Rita Skeeter.

Pero lo que casi nadie sabía era que Lily iba a ver a James a los entrenamientos. Y digo casi nadie porque para ella era secreto, a nadie se lo había dicho. Pero por lógico James les pedía a sus amigos que cuidaran de Lily cuando él entrenaba, y sabían que la mejor forma de cuidarla era o seguirla con la capa de invisibilidad o, cuando tenían mucha tarea, buscarla en el mapa del merodeador.

Cuando James llegaba y preguntaba por qué había hecho Lily mientras que él no estaba, sus amigos solían decir.

- Fue a relajarse.

Claro, delante de los chicos Lily siempre decía que no le gustaba el quidditch. Más nunca le preguntaron si le gustaba algún jugador en especial.

Pues así era la nueva vida de la prefecta Lily y de James el chico quidditch: estar juntos. Todos los días y las noches, todos excepto una, claro esta.

Lily suponía que era algún tipo de noche de chicas, pero con puros chicos. Y esperaba que fueran puros chicos. Ella sospechaba que sus nuevos amigos se iban una vez al mes a parrandear a Hogsmade, bebían mucho y se quedaban despiertos todas las noches. Y es que al día siguiente James amanecía con unas ojeras increíbles y estaba tan cansado que en ocasiones se dormía en clases.

Ella los regañaba por hacer eso en días de clases, pero ninguno le ponía mucha atención y cambiaban de tema rápido. Pero fue el colmo para Lily cuando una vez, después de esa noche de chicos (en la cuál Lily esperaba que nunca hubiera una chica, al menos con James), ellos fueron a caminar al lago. Lily le estaba platicando a James sobre sus planes de vida y decidieron sentarse. James se puso en su regazo.

- Yo quiero ser medimaga. Me interesa mucho eso de salvar vidas, y creo que se ocupa ahora más que nunca en el mundo, con la amenaza de quien tú ya sabes y eso. – Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello a James.- Aunque, espero también entrar en el ministerio como rastreadora de magos oscuros. Son los ayudantes idóneos de los Aurores, lo sabías James? Ellos avisan a los aurores dónde es que deben de ir. Son como espías… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Crees que es muy arriesgado, James?... ¿James?

Bajó la cabeza y vio como James estaba profundamente dormido. Y cuando ella guardó silencio pudo escuchar que ¡estaba roncando! Algo en la boca del estomago salió disparado hacia su corazón, yendo a través de sus manos y piernas, como fuego abrasador.

Enojada era decir poco, furia no era nada.

- JAMES POTTER- Gritó enojada Lily haciendo que James saltase y se despertara por el grito de la pelirroja.- TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO.

James la miró un poco desorientado y al segundo reaccionó. Al parecer estaba a punto de entrar al quinto sueño cuando Lily lo levantó.

- Perdón Lily. Anoche fue algo… cansado.- dijo recordando

Él sonrió al recordar como los cuatro amigos habían ido a Hogsmeade e hicieron varias bromas a los pueblerinos. Todo con tal de que siguieran diciendo que esa casa estaba maldita y así ver que nadie entrara.

Pero esa sonrisa era de diversión,

Y Lily conocía esa sonrisa más que nada en el mundo. Conocía a todo él porque lo había estado observando muy de cerca por mucho tiempo. Ella se imagino en su mente todas las escenas. A James hablándole al oído a una chica. Después ellos salían a un callejón oscuro. Y ahí se comenzaban a besar, los dos abrazados, sudando, sedientos de placer…

Ella ya no pudo pensar en eso. Se levantó y se fu muy enojada rumbo al castillo dejando desconcertado a James.

- ¡Lily, espérame!- le gritó James

Pero Lily no se detuvo, siguió caminando muy enojada. Unas lágrimas estaban apunto de salir de su rostro y no iba a esperar a que salieran justo enfrente de James.

- LILY, DETENTE.- dijo James cuando la alcanzó del brazo e hizo que se girara. Estaba algo molesto porque ella no le hizo caso, pero se le quitó al ver las lágrimas de su roja.- ¿qué tienes?- la abrazó y no la dejó irse.- Dime que tienes.

El solo hecho de verla llorar hacia que su corazón se sintiera mal.

- Nada, no tengo nada. Déjame en paz, Potter.

James sintió un hueco en el estomago.

_Potter._

Hacía muchos meses que no le decía así, y escucharlo de esa manera sonaba tan frío que le dio miedo. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? ¿Quedarse dormido?

- Perdón por dormirme mientras hablabas, Lily. Tuve una noche agitada…

- ¡No me importa saber nada de tus noches, Potter!- dijo Lily muy enojada zafándose del abrazo de James.- No me interesa saber nada de tus conquistas nocturnas que al parecer no has superado. No me interesa saber nada de ti.

Entonces James comprendió y sonrió, cosa que enojó más a Lily.

- Oye nena, no tuve una noche agitada con nadie. Simplemente anduvimos caminando mucho los chicos y yo.- dijo James acercándosele a Lily.- Ando algo cansado por eso. Lo juro.

Lily titubeó. Su enojo quedo suprimido, aunque todavía quedaba algo, no sabía que pero algo no la dejaba sonreír.

- En serio…?- preguntó.

- Claro que si Lily.- la tomó del brazo e hizo que se acercara a él para tenerla más cerca. El corazón de Lily comenzó a bombear más de lo normal.

- Perdón.- confesó Lily.- No debí de ponerme así pero con la imagen de tu y…- se quedó callada.

James estaba feliz, no, feliz era decir poco, estaba extasiado. Lily le estaba tratando de decir algo, lo que él siempre espero que le dijera en estos últimos cinco años de su vida.

- ¿Estás celosa?- preguntó él.

Lily se puso más roja si es que se podía y negó con la cabeza.

- Dices muchas tonterías Potter.

_Potter_

Ese último Potter ya no sonaba tan vacío.

- Escúchame algo Lily.- James tomó la cara de Lily con sus manos y la obligo a que lo mirase a los ojos.- Con la única mujer que me interesaría pasar una noche esta enfrente de mi.- Lily abrió los ojos a más no poder. James sintió la sus mejillas calidas.- Y no quiero enojarme con ella.

Después de esto comenzó a acercar poco a poco sus labios hasta quedar a unos centímetros. Él rozó sus labios con los de Lily como pidiendo permiso, él cuál fue dado por Lily, pues fue ella quien sello el beso.

Fue un trueno lo que sintieron ambos. Una descarga eléctrica que jamás habían sentido. Poco a poco James comenzó a besar a Lily con más pasión, por todos esos años reprimidos que deseó hacerlo y que la pelirroja no le dejaba.

Lily por su parte, dejó que la lengua de James explorara toda su boca. Se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de él mientras James bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos estaban muy rojos pero muy felices. No faltaba decir nada, ambos los sabían. Entre ellos había algo grande y fuerte y estaba creciendo más y más.

James tomó la mano de Lily y entrelazó sus dedos. Lily le sonrió y se acercó para que James la abrazara mientras ambos se iban caminando rumbo al castillo.

Desde ese día en adelante, quedó oficialmente reconocido: James Potter esperaba afuera del baño de chicas a Lily Evans, porque ahora ella era Lily – la chica de Potter- Evans.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS!!**

Quiero aclarar que esta historia se basa en momentos a lo largo del último año de escuela que tuvieron Lily y James según algunas ideas mías. Así que cronológicamente me salto algunas semanas o meses, pero pongo lo importante… bueno lo que yo considero que fue importante para su relación.

Y recuerden… ellos aún no son novios!!

leniiss:

Gracias por agregarme a favoritos. Bien esta historia no termina aquí, así que por un tiempo tendrás algo que leer. Ya tengo varios capítulos así que actualizaré seguido. Cuidate y gracias por el Review.

betsy potter:

Gracias por postearme. Espero cumplir tus expectativas, cuídate y dime que tal este capitulo, quieres?

Mery Lupin:

No tarde mucho en subir este capítulo, verdad? Espero que no. Lo voy a estar actualizando seguido, no os preocupéis. Gracias por el comentario y dime que te pareció este capitulo, si?

Dunetska:

A mi también me encanta esta pareja. Creo que s mi favorita de toda la literatura que he leído. Y la época de los merodeadores es mi favorita por sobre todo lo de Harry Potter. Cuídate.

Agueda:

Hola. Creo que en algo te voy a fallar. Es que no quiero hacer los capítulos largos porque ese es el chiste de este fic-corto. Hacer algo corto con capítulos cortos pero subirlos rápido, no tardarme mucho de uno a otro. Espero que no te desesperes. Cuídate, bye!

jhl89:

¿Si te gustó el comienzo? Pues espero que también te guste este capítulo. En el próximo habrá más acción y más merodeadores. Pronto lo subiré, no os desesperéis.

Alau:

Espero que también te encante este capítulo. Tenía ya que poner algo de romance entre estos dos chicos, aunque no es un romance cien por ciento. Todavía falta muchos momentos lindos para esta pareja que me encanta. Besos!

J0r:

Si, la idea de que Lily estuviera sola me surgió una vez que mis dos amigos de la escuela no fueron a clases. Le hablo a todos en el salón y me la llevo genial, pero no s lo mismo sin tus amigos. Y decidí que era muy frustrante y que tenía que escribir algo para poder quitarme esa frustración y comencé a escribir este fic-corto. Espero que te guste este segundo capítulo.

Columbine Elfglitter:

Hola!! Bueno, normalmente en Word si se ven los guiones de cuando alguien habla, pero ya vi que en las historias no, jejeje, ups. Ya lo corregí, gracias por decirme! Y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo!

Diluz:

No voy a tardar mucho de un capítulo a otro, como son tan pequeños los capítulos, pues no los quiero dejar picados. Jejejeje, seré buena. Así que estate pendiente. Gracias por el review.

Vickyta-chan:

Si, son la pareja perfecta. No sabes la cantidad de drabbles que tengo de ellos, pero todos en mi linda y hermosa cabecita, jejeje, no he podido escribirlos porque los quiero mejor para las escenas románticas de mis fanfic. n.n Cuidate y gracias por tu comentario!


	3. La venganza de Snape

**Esta es una historia creada en mi pequeña y perversa mente. Es una historia corta y rápida de cómo creo yo que fue el último año del colegios de mi pareja favorita: Lily y James. Espero que les guste.**

**La Venganza de Snape**

Lily y James estudiaban en la biblioteca. Si, James – el cuico quidditch- estaba estudiando, aunque nadie lo creyera. Claro, estaba estudiando el cómo Lily podía verse tan hermosa rodeada de libros, pero estudiaba. Él sabía que podía escribir toda una enciclopedia acerca de porque Lily se veía tan magnifica en un lugar como ese, pero ciertamente a nadie le interesaría esa enciclopedia.

- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó ella al notar la mirada boba de él.

- A ti.- dijo sin tapujos.

Lily se sonrojó por la simpleza de su declaración, y eso hizo que él corazón de James se acelerara. Desde que Lily lo había dejado entrar en su vida era el hombre más afortunado del mundo y más feliz. Le dolía cuando por las noches se tenían que separar y ansiaba en las mañanas poder ver su rostro fresco bajando por las escaleras. Por eso había tomado una decisión.

- Lo siento chicos.- dijo un día mientras esperaba a Lily fuera del baño.- no voy a poder asistir el próximo fin de semana a la "lunada".- dijo refiriéndose a la noche que caía luna llena.- Lily tiene una tarea que entregar para la próxima semana y va a quedarse hasta tarde haciéndola, ya me dijo. No quiero dejarla sola.

- ¿Qué?- dijo enojado Sirius. James se lo suponía.- ¡Entonces ya nos vas a cambiar!

- Canuto…- trató de decir Remus pero Sirius estaba enojado.

- Lily tiene esto, Lily hizo aquello, Dónde está Lily, vamos con Lily… ¡estoy harto de esa mujer!- James esperaba que su chica no escuchara esos gritos.

- Oye, ella esta sola. No quiero que se deprima ni nada.

- Una noche sola no le pasará nada.- dijo Peter que como Sirius comenzaba a extrañar al viejo James.

James observó a Remus como pidiendo un poco de apoyo. Sabía que su amigo si lo entendería.

- Chicos, escuchen. Cornamenta solo quiere pasar tiempo con la roja ahora que ella lo deja estar con él.- dijo calmadamente Remus, aunque no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras.

Sentía que James merecía la felicidad que estaba teniendo y no le podía quitar eso por ir con él a que él no sufriera en sus transformaciones.

- Ese es el punto, Lunático.- dijo enojado Sirius.- ¡Ella ha estado en la vida de Cornamenta por dos meses, nosotros hemos estado en su vida por siete años!- se volteó hacía James y le dijo.- ¿Quiénes estaban contigo cuando esa roja te rechazaba? ¿Quiénes te consolaban cuando esa roja te hacía llorar? ¿Quiénes nunca te dejaron abajo? Y ahora eres tú el que nos estás dando la espalda por esa roja que ni si quiera es tu novia.

James se quedó callado. Era cierto. Ellos siempre habían estado con él en todo momento. Aparte, Lily no le había dicho aun que lo quería… pero eso era obvio no? Bueno, no. Aunque tenía miedo a preguntárselo y que ella dijera que solo estaba con él para no estar sola.

- Tienes razón Canuto.- dijo James decepcionado.

- No.- dijo entonces Remus decidido.- Es ahora cuando tú ya encontraste la felicidad, James. – Solo se decían por sus nombres cuando hablaban en serio, sin bromas.-Tú ya encontraste tu camino. No lo dejes ir.

Remus puso su mano en el hombro de James y le sonrió. Después, hizo que Sirius y Peter se fueran con él. Los cuatro merodeadores sabían que Lily había escuchado todo, y ahora James tendría que hablar con ella.

Lily estaba todavía dentro del baño y escuchó todo aquello, sin lugar a dudas. Pero no sabía si ya debería de salir. Era algo complicado hacerlo, más porque había mil cosas que estaban en su mente.

Le caía mal a Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James Potter, su chico. Y no podía decir su novio porque en realidad no lo ran, ella solamente era su chica y nada más. Lily no había querido profundizar en so, en el porque James no le pedía ser su novia, pero no se podía quejar, él la trataba como una reina a pesar de solo ser su chica.

Tres minutos después de que escuchó como se alejaban los pasos de los tres merodeadores, Lily salió del baño. James la esperaba con una sonrisa pero ella no pudo sonreírle.

- Perdón. No quiero que por mí tus amigos se enojen.

- Oye princesa, Sirius solo está un poquito celoso porque paso mucho tiempo contigo. Luego se acostumbrará.

Lily se revolvió nerviosa las manos mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la clase de pociones. James notó eso y le preguntó que tenía.

- Nada.- dijo triste.

En pociones estuvieron practicando como se hacía una poción del odio. Esta poción provoca que aquel que la bebe odie y descubra lo peor de la persona que le ofrece la poción. El profesor Slughorn les había dicho que era perfecta para cualquier acosador.

- Me la debiste de haber dado antes, roja. Tal vez así te librabas de mi.- le dijo James guiñándole un ojo a Lily.

- ¿Crees que todavía se pueda?

- No, muy tarde. Creo que aunque encontrara defecto en ti, serían demasiado lindos como para odiarte.

Lily se sintió más segura de que James en realidad la quería.

- Estamos en clases. Van a ser que vomite.- dijo una voz glacial detrás de ellos.

Ambos se voltearon y vieron como estaba Severus Snape y Theodoro Notts. El que había hablado era Snape y por la cara de la pareja, parecía que ni a Lily ni a James les había gustado el comentario.

- Pues deja de ver donde no te llaman, Quejicus.- dijo mordaz James. Luego reaccionó y esperó que Lily lo regañara, pero no pasó. Eso alivió a James.

- Dejen de hablar allá atrás y siguan haciendo sus pociones.- dijo el profesor mientras revisaba el caldero de Peter y Remus que parecía que estaba quedando bien.

- ¿Acaso crees que te quiere, Potter?- le susurró Snape mientras Lily pesaba los últimos ingredientes.- Ella está contigo solo por lástima. Por no sentirse sola.

James ya no le pudo contestar nada, porque en realidad las palabras de Snape le habían dolido. ¿Acaso todo le mundo veía eso? Él pensaba que en realidad Lily sentía algo por él, mínimo, pero algo… ¿Acaso se estaría cegando?

No, claro que no. Lily tenía que sentir algo por él, no podía ser así de cruel. Ella era una mujer buena y dulce. Sonrió y se acercó a besar y abrazar a su chica que revolvía el caldero.

- ¡James!- le regañó Lily y se zafó de su abrazó y del beso rápido.- Estamos en clase.

Entonces James se desplomó en su asiento, cosa que Lily no notó porque estaba atenta a su poción. Tenía razón Quejicus: ella no lo quería. Tal vez sentía amistad por él y no lo quería decepcionar, tal vez solo quería compañía, tal vez solo era lástima…

Y ante esta imagen, Severus sonrió satisfecho.

Lo sé, es corto este capitulo, pero ya saben, son capítulos cortos. Espero el próximo subirlo el domingo porque tenía varios días que no subía, aunque ya estoy terminando las otras historias!!

Así que como comercial les voy a decir que pasen a mis otras historias "Tesoro Real" y "Secretos del Pasado". El primero lo acabo de terminar, una buena historia, estoy muy satisfecha de ella, y la segunda es la historía que más me gusta de todas las que he escrito. Espero en realidad que lo lean y me manden un review!! GRACIAS!!

**leniiss:** Sip, alguna vez Lily tendrá que saber lo de Remus... o tal vez no. Digo, si lograron engañar a Dumbledor que no puedan engañar a Lily... o al menos así yo pienso.

**jhl89** ¿Y qué tal me quedó este capítulo? No todo puede ser miel y hojuelas para ellos dos, sino, le quitaría el chiste a la historia!!

Columbine Elfglitter: Hola!! Gracias por estar pendiente de mi fanfic, espero que puedas leer los otros que estoy escribiendo!! Cuidate!!

alau: Gracias por k te gusta mi forma de escritura, a veces a mi no. Ya sabes, todo es hobby, pero un hobby que me apasiona. Sigue leyendo mis historias!! jajajaja

Diluz: Sip, ese capítulo estuvo rondando en mi cabeza por muuuuucho tiempo y cuando al fin lo escribí sentí que le faltó algo... pero ya veo que no. Gracias por el review!!

J0r: A mi siempre me pareció que James era un chico malo bravucon que con Lily se volvía el ser más tierno y adorable del mundo. Y eso de "nena" fue como el intento fallido de James por ser un chico malo pero con Lily él se derrite n.n

nila lupin: Eso de Lily- la chica de Potter- Evans me nació de cuando a mi me decían "Ella es la chica de Luis" (Mi actual novio) Me gustaba como sonaba eso n.n se me hacía muy tierno!! Y lo quise poner en honor a como me decían todos en la colonia cuando comenzé a andar con mi novio. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.


	4. El Centauro

**Esta es una historia creada en mi pequeña y perversa mente. Es una historia corta y rápida de cómo creo yo que fue el último año del colegios de mi pareja favorita: Lily y James. Espero que les guste.**

**EL CENTAURO  
**

La noche de chicos comenzó sin James. Él estaba muy nervioso, Lily lo notó porque ni si quiera la estaba viendo cuando estudiaba, sino veía hacía afuera, a la hermosa luna llena que había ese día.

- James…- él se volteó a verla asustado de que ella haya notado su distracción.- si estás preocupado por ellos, ve. Yo no te quiero detener.- bajó la cabeza y con una voz apenas audible dijo- yo acabo de entrar a tu vida, no tengo derecho de exigirte nada.

Él alzó una ceja.

- Escúchame bien Lily. Nadie más que tú tiene derecho sobre mí.- con su mano hizo que Lily lo volteara a ver.

- ¿En serio te hice sufrir tanto?- preguntó Lily triste.- Lo que dijo Sirius me dejó pensando.

"Si, me hiciste sufrir como nunca, Lily." Pensó James. Pero no se lo pudo decir. Si le decía, ella se iba a poner triste y era lo que menos quería.

- Sirius tiende a exagerar las cosas.- dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

Ella entendió bien. Suspiró y entonces le dijo a James.

- Estoy cansada. Creo que por hoy he terminado la tarea.- bostezó de manera tan pésima que ni ella se creyó eso.- Yo ya me voy al cuarto a dormir.- Se levantó.- Hace apenas dos horas que se fueron los chicos… creo que deberías ir a alcanzarlos. Buenas noches, James.

Lily le dio un beso rápido en los labios y subió por las escaleras. Pero antes de llegar al tercer escalón una mano la sujetó por la cintura y la hizo que se regresara. En cuanto se volteó, Lily sintió unos labios besándola fuertemente.

- Gracias, princesa.- atinó a decir James y luego se fue disparado hacía la salida de la sala común con una sonrisa.

Lily estaba sosteniéndose del barandal de la escalera, porque por el beso, seguían temblándole las piernas. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto. James no iba a ir a con alguna chica, sino solo con sus amigos a divertirse. Y ella no tenía porque quitarle esa diversión.

Fue hasta su habitación y se quedó en la ventana. Ahora, ella compartía habitación con solo dos chicas más, Tamara Parker y Elaine Hook. Claro, con ninguna de ellas dos se llevaba bien, solo se decían buenos días y buenas noches cada que se encontraban. De vez en cuando un "¿Cómo estás?" O un "Lindo día, no es cierto" podría salir de la boca de algunas, pero nada más.

No es que se cayeran mal, simplemente que Tamara y Elaine siempre estaban pendientes de otras cosas que a Lily no le gustaban… chimes y cosas por el estilo. Así que no supo bien si fue bueno o malo que ellas dos estuvieran ahí cuando llegó a la habitación.

Las dos se quedaron calladas cuando ella entró, lo que hizo sentir incomoda a la pelirroja. Las chicas la estaban viendo como Lily se posaba en la ventana.

- Hola chicas.- saludó Lily.

- Hola, Lily.- comenzó Tamara. Lily escuchó como Elaine le estaba diciendo algo y luego Tamara continuó hablando.- Oye, nos estábamos preguntando, ya que tú y Potter siempre salen a todos lados juntos… crees que haya posibilidad de que algún día tengamos… bueno, una cita triple.

Lily la volteó a ver sorprendida. Tamara estaba muy roja.

- ¿Cita triple?

- Si. Tú con Potter. Elaine con Sirius y yo con Remus. ¿Tú qué dices?

Lily se imaginó una cita con James. De hecho nunca habían tenido una cita, solo salían a caminar junto con los merodeadores, o en la noche paseaban por el castillo de la mano. Pero nunca James le había pedido a Lily una cita… bueno, no en ese año.

- Demonios.- pensó Lily lo tonta que fue al haber rechazado tanto tiempo a James, pero las chicas entendieron mal.

- ¿Crees que no se pueda?- habló Elaine por primera vez.- Ya se que los chicos salen seguido, y de hecho es una lastima que salgan los días de luna llena porque sería muy romántico que fuéramos los tres juntos y que la luna fuera la única luz…

Pero Lily ya no escuchó más del discurso de Elaine. Cierto, los chicos siempre se salían en la luna llena… Algo en su corazón le dijo que eso era una clave.

- Se los comentaré a los chicos y veré que me dices, ¿está bien?- dijo Lily.

Elaine y Tamara sonrieron y no pudieron evitar un grito de felicidad. Pero Lily no les prestaba atención, ella estaba revolviendo su baúl para tratar de encontrar un libro. Ella sabía que tenía ese libro porque ese verano, cuando salió de su casa, se llevó todas sus pertenencias.

Tenía que estar ese libro…

Después de sacar todas las cosas de su baúl al fin lo encontró. Era su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de tercer año. Sus manos temblaban.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lily?- preguntó Tamara.

Ella saltó y recordó que las chicas seguían ahí.

- Eh… sí. Voy a leer un rato y me duermo. Buenas noches chicas.

Ella guardó rápido todo en su baúl, lo cerró con llave y corrió la cortina de su cama. Con un hechizo de lumus comenzó a leer el libro.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y Lily no podía dormir. Su cerebro tenía demasiada información aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Se había salido del castillo con la escoba de James por una ventana para evitar que la vieran rondando en el castillo.

Suponía que si sus suposiciones eran correctas, los merodeadores deberían de estar en el bosque prohibido. Llevaba su varita al frente por cualquier cosa, no quería que nada la sorprendiera.

Había escuchado cinco aullidos a lo largo de la noche. Con el primero tembló de miedo, con el segundo sintió miedo por James y los demás, con el tercero, sintió lástima, con el cuarto se cuestionó muchas cosas. Pero cuando llegó el quinto aullido decidió que tenía que ir a comprobar todo. No podía preguntarle a James, pero si podía averiguarlo ella sola.

No era muy buena volando en escoba, pero lo estaba haciendo bien. Algo había aprendido de ver a James en sus entrenamientos. Voló debajo de la copa de los árboles, que median siete u ocho metros.

Después de un rato se detuvo en un claro. Estaba perdida.

_Lo que me faltaba._ Pensó.

El cielo comenzaba a verse de un azul más claro, pero la luna seguía en pie por el cielo. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el sol llegara y con ello el lobo dentro de Remus se esfumaba.

Tenía que comprobar si eso era cierto, si Remus era un licántropo. Nunca se llevó mucho con Remus, pero ahora que se juntaba con ellos platicaban un poco más, aunque a decir verdad con el único que platicaba a gusto era con James y a veces Peter.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se volteó y se quedó sin habla. Un gran centauro la estaba viendo a cinco metros de distancia. Su cabello era negro con ojos del mismo color, parecía que se confundía con el espesor del bosque.

- Yo… yo… busco…

- No es bueno que salgas al bosque sola, Lily Evans.- dijo el centauro y sorprendió más a Lily porque sabía su nombre.- El chico-lobo sigue estando transformado.

Ella abrió los ojos.

- Debes irte ahora, toma la escoba y no regreses al bosque. Tú tienes que proteger tu vida. No puedes morir, porque tienes una misión importante en tu vida.

Miles de preguntas estaban en su cabeza, pero solo pudo formular una.

- ¿Está bien James Potter?

El centauro sonrió. Lily sabía que los centauros no sonreían, eran muy serios.

- Si. Él sabe cuidarse. – Y comenzó a contarle muchas cosas que dejaron a Lily sin palabra.

James llegó a su cuarto muy cansado. Ni si quiera habían sacado el mapa del merodeador para ver si no había nadie en el castillo, por lógica no había nadie a esas horas: las seis y media de la mañana. A esa hora apenas se iban levantando la mayoría de los maestros y la enfermera apenas arreglaba la cama para trasladar a Remus.

De pronto una corazonada le dijo que viera su escoba. Era algo tonto pero él siempre seguía a sus impulsos. Buscó su escoba debajo de la cama y vio que no estaba… en su cajón, no…. En su baúl, no… debajo de la cama de Sirius, no…

"Ve el mapa" dijo algo dentro de él.

Se sentó en su cama, estaba cansado pero quería saber que pasaba con su escoba.

Una pequeña motita le llamó la atención porque iba entrando por la torre de Gryffindor en donde él suponía estaba la habitación de las chicas. Lo que le sorprendió fue que iba entrando por la ventana.

- ¿Lily?

Bostezó.

No sabía porque Lily quería su escoba, pero no había problema si ella la tenía, que era lo más seguro dado que ella no podía volar si no tenía escoba. Ya mañana le preguntaría y se acostó.

Mañana le preguntaría, claro… si es que no se le olvidaba todo eso a él.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**J0r**: HOLA!!! Sip, quería darle su pequeña venganza a Snape. Digo, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que debería hacerlo feliz al menos en un capítulo!! Cuidate y espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Leniiss: **Que bien que te gusto mi historia de "Tesoro Real". Tenía mucho tiempo en ella y hasta al fin pude terminarla!!. Este capítulo lo hice más largo, solo un poquito más, para compensar los otros. Espero tu review!!

**Ely-Barchu****: **No me gusta dejar esperando en los fics, normalmente cada semana o menos actualizo… bueno, recientemente, jejejejeje. Es que sé lo que es esperar un capitulo!! Y más porque estos capítulos están cortos, así que no tengo perdón. Lo bueno es que yo ya tengo los capítulos escritos, al menos dos o tres capítulos más de los que llevo publicados si tengo. Pronto pongo uno nuevo, no desesperéis! **  
**

**Jusse: **Hola!! Pues bien, todavía no pongo nada de los temores de ambos, sobre si el otro en realidad lo quiere. Digamos que James todavía tiene cierto miedo de descubrir que Lily no lo quiere y prefiere estar así con Lily. Que ella lo deje acercarse. Pero ese capitulo ya casi viene. Sigue leyendo!!

**jhl89****: **Sorry por no hacerlos taaaan largos. Es que me gusta esto de las historias cortas. Pero no te preocupes, estaré actualizando seguido. Te prometo que antes del fin de semana está listo el próximo capítulo y lo subo. Bueno, es que de hecho tengo ya dos capítulos más, pero no me gusta subir luego, luego los capítulos, pongo un poco de suspenso…. muajajajajaj, que mala soy!

**  
C****olumbine Elfglitter****:** Hola!!! ¿Cómo que te castigaron? Jajajaja… Padres necios que acusáis a los hijos, sin razón, sin ver que sois la ocasión de lo mismo que culpáis!!! Así les digo a mis papás cuando me quieren castigar.. y casi siempre la libro. Espero que pronto te retiren el castigo y que puedas leer!

**Nixi Evans****: **Sip, a veces James puede llegar a ser ingenuo. Pero más que ingenuo es que él mismo tiene el presentimiento de que Lily solo está con él porque no hay nadie más con quien estar. Pero ya verá en unos capítulos más. Jejeje. Gracias por leerme!

**Xocolate****: **Que onda dud!!! Jajajaja… Espero k si las esta historia y no te aburras!!! Y pk soy una pervertida???? No he tenido tiempo de seguir leyendo tu historia pero esta buena, voy a hacerte propaganda!!! Jajajaja. No hagas nomaderas… al menos no sin mi!!! Jajajaja. BYE


	5. Amar

**Esta es una historia creada en mi pequeña y perversa mente. Es una historia corta y rápida de cómo creo yo que fue el último año del colegios de mi pareja favorita: Lily y James. Espero que les guste.**

AMAR

Lily estaba pasando la lista para que se apuntaran los chicos que se iban a quedar esas vacaciones de navidad en Hogwarts. Eran realmente pocos los que se habían anotado, pues en tiempos oscuros mientras más tiempo pasabas con tu familia mejor. Lily llegó a pensar que algunos no regresarían porque se iban a esconder, después de todo el miedo se estaba apoderando de todos.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes se va a quedar, chicos?- le preguntó Lily a los merodeadores.

Sirius la volteó a ver como si estuviera loca.

- Escucha Evans, los merodeadores JAMAS nos quedamos en Hogwarts en navidad. Eso solo es para personas que no tienen familia.- volteó a ver a James.- Y mi familia ahora es la tuya, no amigo.

- Claro que si.

Lily solo asintió y se fue. James la siguió con la mirada. No estaba con ella pero la estaba viendo en a todas horas, no la dejaría sola en ningún momento.

- ¿Ya le dijiste, Cornamenta?- le preguntó Remus.

- No.- dijo James.- Pero no creo que se niegue. Le diré en el tren.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Peter.

- Quiero invitar a Lily a cenar después de navidad.- y mirando al piso al sonrojado dijo.- Quiero presentarla con mis papás.

Lily había estado actuando extraño esos últimos días antes de salir de vacaciones. James lo había notado. Pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y no quería salir a pasear, decía que no le gustaba mucho la nieve. Solía quedarse a leer libros en la sala común sin hablar con James o subir temprano a dormir.

Eso hacía que James pasara más tiempo con sus amigos, para dejar a Lily un poco libre. Tenía miedo de que se fuera hartar de él, aunque James jamás se hartaría de Lily.

- No tiene nada, Cornamenta. Ya deja de verla- dijo un tanto molesto James cuando estaba jugando un snap explosivo con Sirius.

Sirius comenzaba a pensar un poco mejor de Lily cuando supo que ella le había dicho a James que fuera con sus amigos a su "noche de chicos". Pero no lo suficiente como para aceptarla. Ella había destruido el corazón de su amigo y no le podía perdonar tan fácil todo.

El día en que el tren iba a partir, James esperaba a Lily en la entrada del castillo. Ella le dijo que ahí se verían porque tenía que hacer sola unas cuantas cosas antes. Pero ya estaba desesperado, en tres minutos se iban los carruajes y ella no aparecía con su baúl para subirlo a su carruaje.

- Ahí está.- dijo la voz de Remus a su espalda. Los merodeadores se metieron a la carroza para darles privacidad.

Él alzó la vista y ahí estaba Lily Evans con una sonrisa algo extraña. Jamás la había visto así. Sus ojos parecían estar distintos a otros días: completamente apagados.

- Hola- le dijo.

- Hola.- de pronto notó algo.- ¿Y tú baúl?

Lily se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

- Yo no voy. Me quedo en el castillo a pasar navidad.

James abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Porque? Bueno, él no le había preguntado si iba a pasar navidad en el castillo o fuera, pero pensó que era lógico que fuera con su familia.

-¡TODOS DENTRO DE LAS CARROZAS!- gritó la voz de Hagrid.

- James, vámonos.- le dijo Sirius quien había escuchado todo.

- No…- susurró James.- ¿Por qué te quedas?

- No tengo a nadie que me espere en mi casa para navidad. Solo tengo a Hogwarts.

- JAMES.- le gritó Sirius.

- No me puedo ir.- dijo James a Sirius algo molesto y luego volteó a ver a -Lily.- No te quiero dejar.

Lily volteó a ver a Sirius quien estaba en la puerta de la carroza viendo a James desesperado.

- Por favor, llévatelo Sirius.- le dijo amablemente Lily al chico y después le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a James.

Lily se volteó y comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo. James trató de seguirla pero Sirius lo tenía agarrado.

- Suéltame.- dijo enojado.

- Ella quiere que te vallas, no entiendes.- le respondió Sirius.- Vámonos.

Las carrozas comenzaban a caminar y Sirius empujó rápido a James dentro de la carroza. Él no entendía nada, no sabía porque Lily no salía en navidad. Para él, era normal que todos se fueran de vacaciones en navidad a sus casas. Y ese año era más normal. Los únicos que se habían quedado eran los que habían perdido a sus padres y no querían celebrar la navidad…

James abrió los ojos.

Cuando llegó al tren empezó a buscar a quién menos pensó que alguna vez fuera a buscar. Rita Skeeter. Esa chismosa siempre sabía todo lo que pasaba en la escuela y fuera de ella.

La encontró en un compartimento junto con un grupo de Ravenclaws y Hufflepuff. Al parecer Rita estaba contando más chismes y las chicas querían saber todo lo que ella les dijera.

- Si Potter.- dijo Rita al verlo en la entrada del compartimento.

- Quiero hablar.- la veía muy serio.- Ahora.

Rita sonrió y les dijo a las chicas que luego les hablaría. Todas salieron no sin antes lanzarle miradas a James que, de seguro, si Lily las hubiera visto las hubiera hechizado. Con un gesto Rita le ofreció a James que se sentara pero este se negó.

- ¿Por qué Lily Evans se quedó a pasar navidad en Hogwarts?- le preguntó directamente James.

Rita lo observó y sonrió más.

- ¿Por qué crees que yo sé lo que pasa por la mente de tu chica?

- Tú sabes todo, Skeeter. Habla.

El tono que usó James hacía notar que no estaba para juegos.

- ¿Qué recibo yo a cambio?

- ¿Qué quieres?

Ella pareció pensarlo y luego dijo como si nada.

- Una entrevista completa después de tu próximo juego de quidditch.

- Hecho. Ahora dime.

Rita volvió a hacer el gesto a James para que se sentara y en esta ocasión sí aceptó.

- ¿Acaso no les las noticias, Potter?- el asintió.- Pues si las leyeras sabría que en el verano pasado hubo muchos ataques a muggles. Y uno de esos ataques fue en la casa de Lily Evans. Sus padres, a decir verdad. En el periódico salió que al parecer iban en contra de ella y al ver que no estaba se fueron contra sus padres. Dicen que fue horrible, no utilizaron la maldición imperios, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.- James asintió con una mirada diferente a las que Rita Skeeter le había visto.- Fueron utilizadas trece maldiciones diferentes para torturarlos… estaban jugando con ellos. Lily quedó bajo el resguardo de Albus Dumbledor hasta que cumpla los diecisiete años. Era todo lo que decía la nota.

En cuanto bajaron del tren James corrió con su madre. Ella sonrió y pensó que su hijo la había extrañado mucho, pero su sorpresa fue lo que le dijo su hijo en cuanto estuvo cerca de ella.

Quiero volver a Hogwarts. – exigió su hijo.

Dorea sin lugar a dudas estaba sorprendida. Unca antes su hijo le había pedido regresar a Hogwarts. Mucho menos querer pasar allá navidad.

- ¿Perdón?- exclamó sorprendida.

- Que quiero regresar a Hogwarts.- volvió a decir James con voz firme.

En ese momento iba llegando Sirius quien al escuchar esta declaración puso los ojos en blanco y dijo molesto.

- ¿No me digas que quieres regresar solo por Evans?

Entonces Dorea lo comprendió. Sabía quien era Evans, Lily Evans. Su hijo no hacía otra cosa que hablar de ella en el verano. "Lily Evans es muy inteligente… Lily Evans sabe hacer hechizos complicados… Lily Evans es la chica más inteligente de mi generación"

Pero eso no le sorprendía ya a Dorea Potter, ya estaba acostumbrada. Desde que inició su primer año en Hogwarts y James le mandó la primera carta supo que Lily Evans iba a ser parte de la vida de James, pues en su carta su hijo hablaba de su nuevo amigo Sirius, de un chico enfermizo que estaba en su mismo cuarto llamado Remus y de un chico pequeño, gordo y callado llamado Peter. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención de esa carta a Dorea fue que mencionó a Lily Evans, una chica de mi misma casa y curso insufrible, siendo que James jamás se había fijado en las chicas, en ninguna chica. Y muhco menos había hablado de alguna.

- Si, quiero regresar con Evans.- volteó de ver a Sirius un poco molesto a su mamá con ojos suplicantes.- O hacer que ella venga a la casa, ¿se puede mamá?

Entonces Dorea Potter entendió que había llegado el día en el que su hijo iba a tener a una mujer en su vida y no era ella. Ahora, James pensaba y amaba más a Lily Evans que a su propia madre, pero eso no la hizo sentir triste. Al contrario, sonrió.

- Veremos que podemos hacer James. Vamos con tu padre y platicamos eso.

Ella sabía que aquella Lily Evans era la indicada para su hijo, por eso no se sentía celosa. Por que, cada que James hablaba de ella lo hacía con un brillo distinto en su mirada, y eso, para cualquier madre, era lo mejor que le pude pasar: Saber que su hijo ama y es amado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Hola a todos!! perdón por no escribir en este tiempo, ahora me ody un respiro de la escuela porque ando incapacitada ;P. Me caí en mi clase de cocina y debo de estar encamada minimo 7 días sin moverme ni nada... pero me vine un rato a la computadora, jajajaja, ya me harté de la tele!!! y no he rntado buenas películas y ya me leí todos los libros.... aunque estoy releyendo los de Harry Potter, es lo único que me mantiene viva por le momento en mi encierro!!

Perdón por no contestar los revies esta vez pero verán que ya me está ardiendo la espalda porque no puedo estar sentada, así que me los perdonan y para la siguiente semana que esté mejor se los ocntesto con calma, vale? GRACIAS A TODOS X LEER!!!

Y espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo, es muy triste... y tiene una parte no apta para menores... no porque describa escenas subidas de tono, sino porque describe una escena sangrienta, verán hasta cuando yo la escribí me dio cosa... tal vez rebaje un poco esa parte... no lo sé aún... lo pensaré estando en mi cama todos estos días... cuidens ey me voy pk me mata mi espalda!!! BYE


	6. Una Trist Realidad

**ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY UN PARRAFO FUERTE DONDE SE EXPLICA UNA MUERTE, ES CRITERIO DE CADA QUIEN LEERLO. VA A ESTAR EN CURSIVA ESE PEDAZO POR SI LO QUIEREN SALTAR.**

UNA TRISTE REALIDAD

Lily se sentó en un sillón cercano a la chimenea. Estaba cansada. Todo el día había estado ayudando a Madame Pince a poner orden en la biblioteca, acomodando libros. Algunos eran tan viejos que tosían y sus hojas se desparramaban, por lo que las dos mujeres tenían que hacer un hechizo especial para quitarles la congestión a los libros. Otros más, de la sección prohibida, te mordían si los querías tocar o se movían solos de lugar. Fue bastante frustrante estar todo el día ahí metida, pero eso le ayudaba a no recordar porque lo hacía.

Eran pocos los alumnos que se habían quedado. De su casa solo estaban dos chicos de tercero, una chica de cuarto, una de quinto y ella. Al parecer los padres de todos ellos habían sido asesinados por Voldemort. Y era ese dolor lo que los había hecho unidos. Los cinco Gryffindors bajaban a desayunar temprano y se iban todos a jugar un poco de quidditch (las chicas estaban en el equipo de la casa), pero era ahí donde Lily los dejaba. No quería jugar quidditch y prefería ocupar todo su tiempo ayudando a los profesores.

El quidditch le recordaba a James.

Habían pasado dos días desde que se había ido James y se sentía extrañamente vacía. Nunca había se había sentido así, como si algo le hubiera sido arrancado y le doliera. Lo peor de todo esto es que James no le había mandado ninguna lechuza… al parecer ya se había olvidado de ella.

Suspiró cansada y escuchó la risa de los chicos en la sala. Habían hechizado aviones de papel y jugaban guerras. Ellos parecían tan felices, como si nada de todo lo que les ocurrió en sus vidas les afectara… pero a ella si.

- Lily, ven a jugar un poco con nosotros.- dijo Cassandra Jagger, la chica de tercero y bateadora del equipo de Quidditch.

- Claro.- sonrió al momento de pararse e ir con ellos, no quería parecer huraña.- pero los observaré.

Rick Hunter y Roy Fokker(*) jugaban a tratar de derribar el otro avión, las chicas parecían muy divertidas viéndolos.

- Estás acabado, Roy.- dijo Rick cuando al fin pudo pegarle con su avión al de su amigo.

Y fue cuando todo se le vino a la memoria a Lily. Cuando recordó su triste realidad

=FLASH BACK=

Lily y Dana estaban en la cocina de la primera terminando de lavar los platos. Habían tenido una cena las familias de ambas y ellas se ofrecieron a recoger y limpiar todo. Lo que no sabían era que Dana ya podía hacer magia, así que en un santiamén terminaron todo.

Lily, por el contrario, cumplía sus 17 años hasta en enero. Era raro que hubiera una chica de diez años que entrara a Hogwarts, normalmente se esperaban a que cumplieran los 11, pero Lily había empezado antes la escuela y por ende terminado antes su primaria.

- Espero que nos podamos ver con Bella para ir a comprar las cosas del nuevo curso.- dijo Dana mientras movía su varita y dejaba el último plato seco y acomodado.

- Si, yo también lo espero. Tengo muchas ganas de verla.

Los padres de Dana y de Lily eran muggles, por lo que ambas familias habían hecho amistad (a excepción de Petunia que odiaba cuando se juntaban a comer las dos familias).

Así que esa noche, Petunia se había ido con unas amigas a la ciudad a comprar ropa e iba a llegar tarde.

Cuando la familia de Dana se fue, Lily tuvo que ir en carro a recoger a su hermana ya que sus papás estaban muy cansados. Eso no le agradó en nada a ella, pero que podía hacer.

Petunia frunció sus labios aun más que sus cejas cuando la vio llegar por ella. Se sintió aliviada que sus amigas ya se hubieran ido y no vieran al desperfecto de hermana que tenía. Petunia solía decir que su hermana era enviada a una escuela para jovencitas problemáticas, con eso justificaba que su hermana no estuviera la mayor parte del año. Odiaba a su hermana por sobre todo. Porque era una anormal, porque tenía que mentirle a sus amigas por su culpa, porque sus papás estaban encantados de que Lily pudiera hacer magia y sobre todo, odiaba a su hermana porque ella, Petunia, no era una bruja.

Pero cuando llegó a su casa tuvo la razón más grande de odiar a su hermana.

Lily bajó corriendo y con su varita en mano, en esos tiempos la llevaba a todos lados.

- ¿qué has hecho fenómeno?- le dijo furiosa Petunia.- No puedes hacer tus _cosas _aquí a la vista de todos.- volteó a ver si había algún vecino asomándose y se puso nerviosa de que se descubriera la verdad.- quita esa tonta calavera de encima de la casa.

- ¡Cállate, quieres!- dijo enojada Lily.- yo no la puse. Y por Merlín que quien la haya puesto apenas haya entrado en la casa.- su corazón latía desesperado.- Quédate afuera.

La voz de Lily sonó muy distinta a otras veces, aquí Petunia se dio cuenta que eso no era de jugar. Al parecer algo malo estaba pasando. Lily entró a la casa dejando sola a su hermana en el carro. Ella le había dicho que si veía algo extraño comenzara a manejar a toda velocidad y no parara hasta que su gasolina se acabara. No importaba a donde, pero lejos de esa casa.

Lily subió lentamente por las escaleras sin hacer ruidos. Tal vez sus papás estuvieran dormidos y los mortifagos no los vieran… ellos solían cerrar con llave su cuarto. De seguro estaba la marca tenebrosa solo como advertencia. Si, de seguro los mortifagos no les hicieron nada a sus padres.

Su habitación era la primera y estaba abierta siendo que ella la había cerrado. Habían querido ir por ella. Su piel se puso chinita y algo frío le cruzó toda la espina dorsal. Su habitación estaba desordenada, las fotos mágicas que tenía de sus amigas estaban rotas y su cama destruida.

Ya no tenía miedo, ahora era odio. Camino decidida al cuarto de sus padres, de seguro ellos estaban bien. Al parecer los mortifagos habían descargado su frustración en su cuarto y no en sus padres.

Llegó y vio cerrada la puerta, cuando iba a girar la manija la puerta se abrió sola. Lily entró al cuarto y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de la impresión.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó con fuerzas.

Se calló al piso y comenzó a llorar en el marco de la puerta. No se atrevía a entrar, o mejor dicho no podía. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Solo recordaba sentir unas fuertes manos que la abrazaban y le susurraban que se tranquilizara.

- Tranquila, Lily, por favor.- y al momento tomó a la chica en brazos alejándola de la escena tan tétrica.

_Los padres de Lily estaban clavados en la pared de manos y pies. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y con gran terror, pero sin vida. De las orejas y de las narices se le salía la sangre. Sus bocas estaban deformes por el dolor que debieron de haber experimentado por todas las maldiciones. Algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban sin piel, al parecer los habían estado despellejando vivos. La posición de sus piernas y manos daban a entender que les habían roto los huesos para clavarlos…. Y que aún estaban vivos cuando hicieron eso._

Los del ministerio no tardaron más de dos minutos en llegar y cuando entraron al cuarto, algunos tuvieron que devolver el estomago. Ese era sin duda, la muerte más impactante que muchos hubieran visto.

Severus Snape estaba abrazando a Lily mientras les explicaba lo que había ocurrido a los del ministerio.

- Yo vivo a unas cuadras de aquí. En cuanto vi la marca tenebrosa vine corriendo. Escuché el grito de Lily y cuando llegué con ella vi todo esto.- decía señalando la parte de arriba de la casa de Lily, estaban en la sala.- Su hermana, una muggle, salió en el auto, le dije que manejara a un hotel y se quedara ahí hasta que alguien fuera por ella.

Lily no recordaba mucho después del shock de ver a sus padres muertos. Las imágenes le pasaban por su cabeza como un recuerdo borroso, pero estaba segura que fue un amigo de Petunia quien se había encargado de los preparativos del funeral. Petunia estaba deshecha abrazada siempre de un amigo, el que se encargó de todo, y solo sollozaba. En cambio, la profesora McGonagall no se separó de ella al igual que Severus. Sus amigas llegaron al velorio y se quedarón con Lily todo el tiempo consolándola y tratando de que hablara, pero no pudieron.

En el entierro Lily escuchaba los gritos de su hermana clamando a sus padres, pero ella no podía ni si quiera gritar, desde el día de la muerte de sus padres no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Estaba ida.

- No quiero volver a verte, fenómeno.- le había dicho Petunia con una voz siseante.- ¡Por tú culpa mis padres están muertos!

Y esas fueron las última palabras que Petunia le dijo a Lily antes de subirse al carro con su amigo, Vernon Dursely, e irse. McGonagall todavía seguía sorprendida por como le había gritado Petunia a Lily, pero no la dejó sola. La llevó a su casa a que pasara la noche. La ayudó a bañarse, la arropó y le dio una poción para que se durmiera.

Al día siguiente llegó Dumbledor y le dijo que él sería su tutor mientras cumplía los 17, eso sería hasta enero. Pero ella no contestó nada.

A la semana, llegó la carta de Dana:

Lily:

Espero que ya estés mejor. Mis padres te mandan saludos. Esto que te voy a decir no es fácil, eh hecho más de diez cartas y no se como pero… me voy. Mis padres no quieren que regrese a Hogwarts, tienen miedo de que muera yo o ellos. Perdóname, tengo que irme con ellos y alejarme de todo lo relacionado al mundo de la magia. Yo quisiera estar contigo, y ya les he dicho a mis padres que no es justo, pero ellos ya tomaron su decisión.

Espero volver a verte pronto. Cuando acabes Hogwarts búscame, por favor.

Attte

DANA"

Lily lloró en silenció por eso. Pero ni un apalabra. Al día siguiente fue a verla Bella.

- Te llegó carta de Dana tambien.- dijo, no como una pregunta.- Lily hablame por favor.

Pero ella seguía viendo hacía la ventana, ida.

- Mis padres quieren esconderse. Yo no quiero.- esperó para ver si eso hacía reaccionar a su amiga.- Si me lo pide me quedo contigo, sabes que te soy fiel hasta la muerte.- pero su amiga no respondió.- Hoy en la noche vamos a fingir nuestra muerte y a desaparecer hasta que esta situación cambie. Te voy a buscar Lily, cuando salgas de Hogwarts voy a estar ahí por ti. No te dejaré sola.- abrazó a su amiga y se fue.

Al día siguiente McGonagall fue a su habitación y le dijo que su amiga había muerto en un ataque de mortifagos, pero Lily sabía la verdad, ella no estaba muerta. Pero, de todos modos, lloró en silencio.

Estuvo en casa de McGonagall el resto de las vacaciones, ella hizo lo más agradable que pudo a Lily sus días ahí, pero ella seguía sin hablar.

A la semana

Cuando ambas llegaron al expreso de Hogwarts, la maestra la tuvo que dejar en un vagón para ir a uno dónde estaban todos los maestros. El viaje fue largo y cansado para Lily que estaba sola en el compartimento. Nadie abrió la puerta porque ella la había cerrado, no quería hablar con nadie.

El discurso que dio Dumbledor no la reconfortó, y sabía que nada lo haría. Y sí pasó su primer día de clases. Pero cuando llegó a la sala común después de ese primer día de séptimo año vio algo que fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡¡¡POTTER!!!

--------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -----------------------------

Lily sonrió al recordar esa noche con James. La primera noche que sintió algo diferente por el chico. Y fue la primera noche, en mucho tiempo, que durmió tranquila. No supo porque pero James Potter hacía que todos sus problemas desaparecieran. Y fue cuando supo que el trago amargo ya había pasado, que su triste realidad estaba superada. Porque el tiempo triste quedaba aún lado si James Potter estaba con ella.

* * *

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!

PERDÓN SI NO LOS CONTSTO, PERO COMO ESTUVE UNA SEMANA ISN HACER NADA EN MI CASA, AHORITA STOY CARGADA DE TRABAJOS!!! JAJAJAJAJA... PERO EN 2 SEMANAS MÁS SALGO PORFIN DEL SEMESTRE!!! Y EN VACACIONES PROMETO SUBIR VARIOS CAPÍTULOS.

CUIDENSE


	7. Sirius Vs Lily

SIRIUS VS LILY

- Lily… Lily…

Ella escuchaba la voz de James en sus sueños. Como desearía que él estuviera ahí para abrazarla.

- James…- murmuró entre sueño.

- Lily, levántate princesa, aquí estoy.

Sí era un sueño, la voz de James se escuchaba demasiado real.

- Lily, princesa, despierta por favor.

Lily abrió un ojo y pudo ver que estaba en un lugar diferente a donde siempre despertaba. Pero no le importó, así que cerró el ojo y continuó durmiendo.}

- EVANS SE HACE TARDE PARA IR A CLASES.

Y ella se levantó de un golpe un poco mareada. Pestañeó un par de veces y descubrió que estaba dormida en la sala común.

- Yo sabía que así se iba a levantar.- dijo la voz de Sirius y fue cuando volteó Lily a la chimenea.

La cara de Sirius estaba en el fuego de la chimenea. En ese instante se desvaneció y apareció la de James.

- Lily, tengo diez minutos queriendo despertarte. Vamos, sube a tu cuarto a descansar bien porque mañana a las once de la mañana va a pasar por ti mi padre para traerte con nosotros y que pases acá navidad.

Ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a todo lo que le había dicho pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella como replica James se le adelantó y volvió a hablar pensando que el silencio de Lily era un si a sus planes.

- Princesa, me hubieras dicho que te ibas a quedar en Hogwarts. ¿En serio crees que te iba a dejar sola?- le guiñó un ojo y el cara de Lily ardió en llamas más de lo que estaba la de James en la chimenea.- Así que te espero a más tardar a las doce en mi casa, entendido. Duérmete y que descanses.

- ¡James!- tuvo que decir antes de que este se hubiera marchado de la chimenea.- Espera, yo no puedo ir a tu casa. Tus padres no me invitaron.- cuando vio que James iba a responder s ele adelantó.- Y que tú los sonsacaras para que me invitaran no cambia las cosas. Escucha, yo no quiero celebrar navidad este año.- bajó la mirada.- no estoy de humor.

- Vamos princesa, debes de estar alegre…- se detuvo como viendo el terreno y siguió.- tus padres hubieran querido que festejaras esta fecha.

Y entonces los ojos de Lily se llenaron de sorpresa y lágrimas. Ella no pensaba que James supiera lo de sus padres.

- Tienes que venir a mi casa. Por favor.

Aun no sabía como pero estaba con su baúl en el despacho de Dumbledor. El director la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Charly me pidió que fueras con ellos en navidad como un favor especial, claro, si tú aceptabas.- esperó como a que Lily replicara y dado que ella no lo hizo continuó.- Al principio me negué. Sabes perfectamente que los mortifagos te están buscando.- su sonrisa se borró para poner un gesto muy serio.- Debes de tener mucho cuidado, Lily. Ellos no vacilaran en matarte.- Lily seguía callada.- Pero creo donde más segura puedes estar tú, inclusive Hogwarts, es al lado de James Potter.

Las mejillas de Lily adquirieron un tono rosado. Ella sentía lo mismo. Junto a James no se sentía sola, al contrario. Era como si todos sus problemas se fueran al caño y ella volviera a vivir y respirar segura y feliz.

- Así que, como tu tutor debo de preguntarte… ¿Deseas ir?

- Claro que desea ir.- Dumbledor y Lily se voltearon para ver en la puerta a un hombre alto y fornido. Tenía el cabello negro con varios mechones grises y una mirada amable y tierna… a Lily le recordó a alguien. Sus ojos eran de un color café chocolate.

- Charly- dijo Dumbledor levantándose y abrazando al señor Potter como viejos amigos.- Es un gusto verte.

- Así que ella es la chica.- dijo el señor Potter mirando fijamente a Lily. Después sonrió y Lily pudo ver a James con más años reflejado en el rostro de Charlus Potter.- Mucho gusto Lily Evans.- le tendió la mano y Lily se la aceptó.- Soy Charlus Potter… Ahora veo por que Jimmy está tan terco en que vallas a pasar navidad con nosotros, eres muy hermosa.

- Gracias.- se sonrojó la pelirroja.

- Bien, vámonos.- dijo el señor Potter.

- Creo que Lily no ha decidido aún si irá con ustedes a pasar navidad, Charly.- dijo Dumbledor y miró a Lily sonriente.- Ella debe de pensar en los peligros que tiene el estar fuera de Hogwarts.

- ¿Peligros? Vamos Albus. Ella no puede estar en un lugar más seguro que con los Potter, y hasta tú sabes eso. Tal vez Hogwarts puede ser más seguro, pero no dejaremos que nada le pase. No puede quedarse sola en navidad. Aparte Dorea está haciendo su pavo especial solamente porque ella va a ir con nosotros.- y guiñándole un ojo a Lile añadió.- Y ella no hace pavo especial muy seguido, así que espera verte ahí en casa cariño.

- Yo…

Dos horas después estaba en frente de la mansión de los Potter. Era una imponente casa azul de tres pisos. Tenía un precioso jardín en la entrada así como uno grandísimo en la parte de atrás. Todo esto en medio de un hermoso bosque cubierto de nieve.

- Wow.- dijo Lily.

- Eso mismo dijo mi esposa cuando la traje a que conociera la casa de campo.- sonrió el señor Potter.

- ¿Casa de Campo?- preguntó anonadada Lily.- ¿me esta diciendo que esto solo es la casa de campo?

- Claro. Tenemos una casa más grande y bonita en la ciudad. Pero a Dorea le encanta pasar navidad en esta casa.

Lily tenía la boca abierta cuando se abrió la puerta de la entrada y por más que quiso cerrar la boca no pudo. James estaba ahí en la puerta observándola con sus ojos chocolate. Tenía una sonrisa radiante y un porte de caballero. Pero lo que la impresionó, aún más que la casa, era que James llevaba puesto una camisa roja de manga larga con adornos dorados y blancos. Un pantalón de vestir negro que se le marcaba el perfecto trasero que tenía. Y no llevaba lentes.

- ¿Lily? ¿Papá?

- Si James, soy yo.- dijo el señor Potter guiñandole un ojo a Lily.

James no se movía de donde estaba. Se talló los ojos y dijo.

- ¿Viene Lily contigo? ¿Si quiso venir?

Eso le sorprendió mucho a Lily. ¿Acaso no la veía? Ella estaba parada junto a su padre.

- Papá, responde. Y deja de hacerme bromas… dame mis lentes.- exigió como niño mimado.

Y entonces Lily comprendió, ¡James estaba casi ciego! Soltó una risa y los ojos de James se iluminaron. Lily se acercó a él y le tomó la mano.

- Estás ciego.- dijo cariñosamente.

- Y tú estás aquí, que es todo lo que me importa.- y la abrazó.

Lily se estaba acomodando en su habitación. El señor Potter se había llevado los lentes de su hijo porque él no encontraba los suyos y había dejado "ciego" a su hijo por 2 horas. Pero James no se enojó, pues su padre le habría traído el regalo más esperado por el chico; a Lily.

Así que James acompañó a la chica a que desempacara y le dijo que regresaba para bajar a presentarla con su madre. Ella estaba realmente nerviosa. ¿Le caería bien a la madre de James? Bueno, su padre fue muy amable, pero… siempre una madre es celosa con sus hijos.

- Hola.- una voz la sorprendió de sus cavilaciones.

- Hola Sirius.- dijo ella siendo lo más cortes que podía.

Ella y Sirius no se llevaban mal… pero tampoco bien. Era cierto que la trataba un poco mejor -al menos le decía buenos días o buenas noches- desde que Lily le dijo a James que podía irse con sus amigos en las noches de luna llena, pero eso no era suficiente para Sirius. Él había tenido a James para él solo durante seis años y ahora llegaba una chica y le arrebataba a su amigo para dejar a un chico mandilón y sin ganas de hacer bromas o salir con muchachas que lo único que querían era pasarla bien. Y lo peor de todo era que James y Lily ni si quiera eran novios.

- James me dijo que viniera por ti. Él está abajo ayudando a Dorea a terminar la cena.

- ¿James cocina?- preguntó sorprendida Lily.

- Claro… se nota que no lo conoces tanto como yo.- y sonrió por haberle dado esa bofetada verbal que Lily entendió a la perfección.

Sirius 1- Lily 0

- No, pero no te preocupes. Tengo toda una vida por delante para terminar de conocer cada faceta suya.

Sirius 1 – Lily 1

Bajaron juntos a la cocina y se encontraron a madre e hijo poniendo un gigantesco pavo en el horno. Las manos de Lily se retorcían y Sirius lo notó.

- Dorea, eso se ve delicioso.

- Gracias, Sirius, querido. – dijo Dorea con una voz dulce. Volteó a ver a Lily y se quedó unos segundos callada, como analizandola.- Así que tú eres la chica.

- Hola señora Potter.- dijo Lily extendiendo su mano.- Soy Lily Evans, un placer.

- Tengo sucia la mano, chica.- dijo Dorea.

Sirius 2- Lily 1.

Lily bajó la mano un tanto sorprendida por la agresividad en la voz de la madre de James.

- ¿Ya terminaste de desempacar?- le preguntó James a Lily como si no hubiese escuchado ese tono de voz en su madre.

- Si.

- Perfecto. ¿No quieres dar un paseo?- dijo James sonriendo.

- Claro, pueden ir los tres juntos.- dijo Dorea a su hijo, refiriéndose a James, Lily y Sirius.

- Claro.- exclamó feliz James y tomó a Sirius y a Lily del brazo y salió de la casa con ellos.

Lily sabía que no le había caído bien a la madre de James, y esto la preocupaba mucho. Pero ella no le iba a decir nada a James, no quería hablar mal de su madre.

- Sirius…- dijo Lily cuando James se adelantó para regresar a la casa y ayudar a su madre a sacar la comida del horno.- ¿Crees que le caí bien a la señora Potter?

- No.- dijo secamente el chico.

Lily no pensó que él dijera eso, pero no se sorprendió del todo.

- Ella quiere demasiado a James y no lo va a soltar a ninguna chica a menos que gane su confianza.- se volteó a verla.- y ella vio como James regresaba en verano y en invierno enojado y triste porque cierta pelirroja no le hace caso. Y ahora que esa pelirroja no tiene a nadie más, quiere quedarse con James. No creo que una chica convenenciera sea lo mejor para él.

Sirius 3- Lily 1.

Y eso si que le dolió a Lily. En realidad ella nunca había estado con James hasta ese año. Nunca le había dado la oportunidad de salir y conocerlo hasta ese año que estuvo sola. ¿En realidad ella no valía la pena? ¿Ella no era la chica indicada para James?

Bueno, de hecho ellos dos no eran nada. Simplemente se besaban y salían con los chicos, pero no pasaba más.

- Tú no quiere a James. Solo quieres lo que él representa en estos momentos.

Ella ya no pudo decir nada, pues habían llegado a la puerta de la mansión y Sirius entró a la casa sin siquiera dejar que Lily pasara primero.

Lily subió a cambiarse para la cena. Faltaban dos días para navidad, pero por lo que le había dicho James, su madre preparaba pavo todos los días, pues se sabía una y mil maneras de prepararlo de forma diferente, y todas eran deliciosas.

TOC TOC TOC

Ella se sobresaltó y rápido se puso las botas para ir a abrir la puerta. Se esperaba ver a James, pero en lugar de él recibió la visita de unos labios muy parecidos a los de James.

- Hola señora Potter.- dijo Lily tratando se sonar educada.

- La cena estará lista en unos minutos.- dijo.- Pero antes quisiera hablar contigo.

Lily tragó saliva pero aceptó. Las dos se sentaron en la cama.

- Sé que mi hijo está completamente enamorado de ti.- Lily se ruborizó.- Y que desde que te conoció siente algo muy especial. Sabes que a toda madre le duele que su hijo ame más a otra mujer que a una misma… pero eso tiene que pasar.- Lily asintió.- Lo único que quiero es asegurarme si en realidad amas a mi hijo. No quiero que estés con él únicamente porque no hay nadie más.- Lily sintió que algo tenía que ver Sirius en esa perspectiva que tenía la señora Potter de ella.- Por que la única razón que dejé que vinieras a esta casa era para conocerte y saber si eres digna de mi hijo.

- Señora, es cierto que yo no le dí oportunidad a James de conocernos antes. Fui una tonta, lo acepto. Pero ahora que hemos pasado este tiempo juntos sé que lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz y se perfectamente que yo puedo hacerlo feliz. Solo déme una oportunidad para demostrarle que jamás voy a fallarle a James.

Dorea no sonrió ante esto. Se levantó de la cama y se fue hacía la puerta. Pero antes de salir se volteó y dijo con una sonrisa.

- Haz pasado la prueba Lily.

Y después de eso se fue.

Ella sonrió. Al fin se había ganado a la familia de James. Eso era bueno.

- ¿Por qué sonries?

Ella reaccionó al ver a Sirius en la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿Crees que por que Dorea te aceptó yo también te voy a aceptar? No Lily Evans. Tú le hiciste demasiado daño a mi amigo y no creo ninguna palabra de la que dices. Sé que lo estás utilizando. Si tus amigas estuvieran contigo, seguro que ni si quiera estuvieras aquí. Es mas, James estaría amargado como todas las navidades porque tú le habías dicho un "Muérete, Potter" cuando él había querido invitarte a pasar navidad con su familia. O cuando había ahorrado para comprarte un regalo y tú lo despreciaste. –Se acercó a ella peligrosamente.- No Evans. Puedes engañar a todos pero a mí no. Ni a mi ni a los merodeadores. Te vamos a vigilar de cerca. Y algún movimiento en falso y todo tu teatro quedará destruido.

Después de eso se fue dejando a Lily muy confundida y asustada. Si, se había ganado a la familia de James, pero aún no se ganaba a la otra familia de James: sus amigos.

Pero no le preocupaba mucho, porque ella amaba a James Potter con todo su corazón, así que no importaba cuanto la hicieran sufrir. Ella no se despegaría de James ni él de ella. Ese amor era más grande aún que cualquier odio o resentimiento. Esta vez, Lily sabía que el marcador era 1 a 0, favor ella. Porque Sirius Black jamás iba a poder competir contra Lily Evans.

* * *

**FIN DEL CHAPTER**

ALOOO A TODOS!!!!

Perdón por no haber usbido en un tiempo,he estado algo ocupadita, escuela y esas cosas. Pues con una mala noticia, estás vacaciones me voy a ir a hacer mis practicas de la escuela a un hotel (estudio turismo) y pues no voy a poder meterme a mi compu y seguir con el fanfic como esperaba :(... pero les dejo este capitulo para que me perdonen!!!

Y gracias a todos por los reviews!!! Les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de escribirme. Creanme que leo todos y cada uno de derecho al revez.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE TENGAN UN HERMOSO 2009

Gracias por los reviews a:

**romiix, Ely-Barchu, jhl89, Columbine Elfglitter, Jusse, sofi, Andre, LiiEvanz ** y a todos los que leen este fanfic.


	8. Quidditch

**Esta es una historia creada en mi pequeña y perversa mente. Es una historia corta y rápida de cómo creo yo que fue el último año del colegios de mi pareja favorita: Lily y James. Espero que les guste.**

QUIDDITCH

Las fiestas decembrinas con los Potter habían sido muy buena, mucho mejor de lo que ella creía. El último día de su estancia en la mansión Potter, Lily y James se habían quedado solos. Sirius había ido a visitar a una prima que vivía en un pueblo muggle a dos horas de distancia y Charlus y Dorea habían ido a una prima de ella que estaba en San Mungo, as{i que la casa fue completamente sola para Lily y James.

Al principio Lily se sintió un tanto ansiosa. ¿Pensaría James hacer cosas indecentes mientras que sus padres no estaban? Eso justo estaba pensando porque él le había vendado los ojos y la tomaba por la cintura para llevarla a no sabía donde. Pero cuando por fin le quitó las ataduras se quedó maravillada.

Detrás de la mansión había un hermoso lago que, ese día, estaba congelado. Lily no podía creerlo. Ella jamás había patinado sobre hielo porque era malisima. Pero, con la ayuda de James y un poco de magia de este, pudo hechizar sus patines y hacer grandiosas piruetas al lado de él.

Tres horas más tarde los dos venían platicando agarrados de la mano rumbo a la casa para darse un baño caliente y tomar chocolate.

- Sabes James.- dijo Lily muy sonrojada y feliz.- esto es lo más cercano que hemos tenido a una cita.

Entonces James abrió muchos los ojos y se detuvo, haciendo que la pelirroja parase.

- ¿Qué, he dicho algo malo?- preguntó preocupada.

- Al contrario.- se acercó a ella.- Pensé que jamás iba a poder tener una cita contigo.

- Y yo pensé que jamás me lo ibas a volver a pedir.- le dio un beso rápido y se fue corriendo a la casa.

El regreso a Hogwarts para Lily fue mucho mejor que en el verano pasado. Sentada al lado de James y escuchando las bromas de los chicos. Aunque claro, a ella no le hacían ni pizca de caso. Lily creyó que algo tenía que ver Sirius, pero no le importaba mucho.

- Entonces, ¿Cuándo es tú nuevo partido, Cornamenta?- preguntó alegre Peter.

- Es dentro de dos semanas. Voy a tener que entrenar día si y día también.-dijo alegre.

Y lo cumplió. James tenía muerto a todo el equipo. Lily había tenido que llevar sus deberes al campo de quidditch para poder verlo en el entrenamiento. Eso le había pedido James, le decía que ella era su amuleto de la buena suerte. Sirius, en cambio, le decía que era cono un perrito faldero y acosador. Después de eso siempre recibía un buen golpe por parte de James.

Lily veía como James estaba concentrado y les gritaba a las chicas de su equipo que se estaban distrayendo. Ella sabía que el Quidditch era algo muy importante para James, casi tan importante como sus amigos… o ella.

Claro que si, ella iba a estar en aquel partido contra Ravenclaw.

Y así fue. Lily estaba sentada en primera fila al lado de Rick y Roy, los dos chicos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts en Diciembre y a los que les empezaba a hablar.

- Y comienza el juego.- anunció Sirius con voz potente desde el micrófono. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención y ya que en los partidos era James el foco de las miradas él tenía que hacer algo extra para que las chicas lo voltearan a ver.- Jagger toma la pelota para Gryffindor y se va hacia los aros de Ravenclaw librandose por un pelo de la bludger que lanzó el golpeador Spinnet. Jagger pasa la pelota a Meadow quien conecta perfectamente hacia Clover y… ¡ANOTA! Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Lily nunca antes se había sentido tan emocionada viendo el quidditch en toda su vida. Tal vez habría sido porque James le había dicho que la snitch de ese día la iba a atrapar para ella.

El marcador iba 90-80, favor Gryffindor. Al parecer los entrenamientos habían valido la pena cuando James vio la snitch dorada revoloteando cerca de una tribuna. Pero el buscador del otro equipo estaba más cerca y parecía que casi la alcanzaba. James se pegó al palo para avanzar más rápido. Al momento de ver como los dedos del otro buscador rozaban las alas doradas de la pelota no lo pensó, simplemente se abalanzó para poder tomarla primero él. Y lo logró. Cuando tomó la snitch entre sus manos comprendió que habían ganado el juego, pero también comprendió que su cuerpo estaba flotando en el aire, y en milésimas de segundo iba a empezar a caer. Y así pasó.

Lily estaba afuera de la enfermería sentada en el pasillo junto con Cassandra Jagger, la cazadora del equipo. Los merodeadores estaban del otro lado dal pasillo sentados viendo al piso. A excepción de Sirius que se paseaba de un lado al otro de la puerta de la enfermería. El resto del equipo de quidditch estaba unos metros después de Lily y Cassandra.

James llevaba más de dos horas en la enfermería y no salía. Ni dejaban que nadie entrara.

Lily sollozó un poco y Cassandra la abrazó y le susurró que todo iba a estar bien.

- Tranquila, él siempre ha sufrido de heridas y siempre sale adelante. Aparte, Madame Pomfrey es una experta en esto.

Lily asintió. Volteó a ver a los merodeadores quienes le dedicaron una mirada fría. Sabía lo que pensaban ellos, y hasta cierto punto ella también lo pensaba. Si James no le hubiera prometido la Snitch no hubiera hecho eso tan tonto.

Tres cuarto de hora después, la puerta se abrió y salió Madame Pomfrey con cara algo cansada y sudando un poco.

- Tuvo suerte de estar con vida. Una caída así no es cualquier cosa, aún con magia.- les dijo a todos en el pasillo.- Solo voy a dejar pasar a una persona y únicamente quince minutos. Nada más. Él necesita descansar.

- Yo entro.- dijeron a la par Lily y Sirius.

Ambos se voltearon a ver y Sirius le dedicó una mirada de puro odio.

- ¡Tu no vas a entrar!- le dijo Sirius.

- Claro que voy a entrar.- se defendió Lily. No estaba para bromas y ya se estaba cansando de que él la insultara tan a menudo.

- No me importa quien va a entrar, pero háganlo en silencio. Cuando se decidan entran.- dijo Madame Pomfrey y cerró la puerta.

Se hizo un silencio profundo pues el duelo de miradas entre Lily y Sirius ponía a cualquiera los pelos de punta.

- Creo que todos nosotros nos vamos.- dijo Cassandra llevándose al equipo.- mañana pasaremos a ver a James.

- Gracias por todo Cassandra.- dijo Lily volteando a verla y sonriendole.

Cuando se fueron los chicos del equipo Lily supo que iba a ser una pelea difícil, pues los tres merodeadores la voltearon a ver como un bicho insignificante.

- Escucha Evans, tú no vas a entrar a ver a James porque ya fue suficiente. Antes lo lastimabas y ahora también. – dijo Sirius.

- ¡Yo voy a entrar porque…- trató de decir Lily, pero fue interrumpida por Remus.

- Evans baja la voz de una vez.- dijo de forma tan cortante y decidida que Lily se tuvo que callar.- No queremos que te acerques a James. A ninguno de nosotros nos has engañado. Solo estas con él porque no tienes con quien estar. Le estás haciendo más daño. Aléjate si sientes un poco de pena.

- Yo no…

- Basta.- dijo Peter.- No te has dado cuenta que sino fuera porque James te prometió esa Snitch él no estría aquí. Es tu culpa que esto esté pasando, que James este así.

Lily sintió una presión en el pecho. Eso que decía Peter era verdad… ella lo sabía. Miró a los tres chicos y no vio signo en los ojos de ninguno de desmentir esa acusación… era verdad.

- Todos los que están cerca de ti salen lastimados.- dijo Sirius.- Tus amigas, James...- vaciló un momento pero lo dijo.- tus padres.

Eso fue el detonante. Antes de decir algo más Sirius había recibido una cachetada tan fuerte que le había volteado la cara y hacerlo tambalear.

- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso…- le dijo Lily con un susurro agresivo.

- Pues deja a James en paz, que nosotros no lo queremos ver muerto.- dijo Sirius enojado por haber recibido el golpe de esa mujer y no poder cobrárselo, pues ante todo, era un caballero.

Lily volteó a ver a ellos tres con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca creyó que fueran tan crueles siendo amigos de James. Con razón a Severus nunca le cayeron bien. Salió corriendo de ahí.

- Creo que fuiste un poco rudo con ella.- dijo Remus cuando los pasos de Lily se dejaron de escuchar.

- No. Eso fue solo la verdad.- dijo y se metió a la enfermería.

Lejos de la enfermería Lily sollozaba sola en un aula. Ella tenía la culpa de todo. De la muerte de sus padres, de que sus amigas se alejaran de ella, de que James estuviera herido, de que su hermana la odiara, de que James se peleara continuamente con sus amigos, de todo…

Unas fuertes manos la abrazaron por detrás y ella se asustó un poco. Olió el perfume de aquella persona y la abrazó también. En ese momento lo único que ocupaba era un amigo.

- Tranquila, Lily. Conmigo estás bien.

- Sev.- susurró Lily entre sollozos.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS!!!

PERDÓN SI ME TARDÉ EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO!! LO QUE PASA ES QUE ANDABA EN MIS PRACTICAS, COMO LES HABÍA DICHO. LLEGUE APENAS HACE TRES DÍAS Y RAPIDO A ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR. ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE YA QUERÍA QUE LLEGARA. ESTE, JUNTO CON EL PRIMERO Y EL DE LA HISTORIA DE LA MUERTE DE LOS PADRES DE LILY ES DE MIS FAVORITOS. BUENO, SE VE UN POCO COMO LILY YA NO AGUANTA EL CARACTER DE LOS MERODEADORES Y LES GRITA UN POCO, PERO BUENO, LOS SENTIMIENTOS DOLOROSOS SIEMPRE SALEN AFLOTE Y TE DOMINAN... SOLO UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS MÁS Y TERMINO EL FANFIC.

POR CIERTO, VOY A ESCRIBIR UN POCO DE SEVERUS... DE COMO SE SIENTE ÉL.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS.

betsy potter: Si, Sirius le está haciendo la vida imposible a Lily, pero es porque antes ella ni de chiste le hubiera dado una oportunidad a James. Pero era porque él era demasiado arrogante y molestaba desobremanera a Severus, amigo de Lily. Pero bueno... a ver que pasa.

Ely-Barchu: Aquí ya tengo un nuevo capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza. Espero que te guste. me comentas haber que tal me quedó. byebye

BELL: Hola!! muchas gracias,espero que hayas pasado unas felices fiestas. y que te guste este cpaitulo tanto como los demás... cuidate!! y pronto actualizaré.

leniiss: Aloo!! Gracias por le review... pues yo también quisiera que Sirius ya dejara de odiar a Lily, jajaja. Pero eso pronto ocurrira... o no? jajaja... aun no lo se.

**reviewsss**


	9. Severus Snape

**Esta es una historia creada en mi pequeña y perversa mente. Es una historia corta y rápida de cómo creo yo que fue el último año del colegios de mi pareja favorita: Lily y James. Espero que les guste.**

SEVERUS SNAPE

_Sev._ Ese apodo solo se lo decían dos personas en el mundo. Lasúnicas personas que estaban siempre en el corazón oxidado y negro de Severus Snape: su madre y Lily Evans.

Lily Evans había llegado a la vida de Severus Snape como un dulce resplandor que iluminó su negra existencia. Ella que volaba por los aires cuando era pequeña y Severus siempre la veía como un ángel que era tan cercano a él pero sin poder tocarla o acercase a ella. Pero ese día la tentación fue más grande y se acercó a ella, y como siempre, por el resto de su vida, ella se fue. Ella prefirió a su hermana Petunia, la que la llamaba rara, que a él, el que le hablaba de un mundo mejor.

Pero con el tiempo ganó la confianza de Lily y comenzaron a hablar más. Él le explicaba todas las dudas que ella quería saber del mundo mágico a cambio de su compañía. Porque con estar cerca de Lily, Severus era feliz. Y con esa mentalidad dejó atrás los prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles… hasta que entró a Hogwarts.

Él esperaba con ansias que Lily entrara a Slytherin, pero el maldito sombrero seleccionador la mandó a Gryffindor, y algo en su estomago rugió enojado más que nunca. Pero creyó que eso no cambiaria nada entre ellos.

Que equivocado estaba.

Todo fue culpa de ese Potter. Él comenzó a rondarla desde que estaban en tercero y Severus lo notó.

No, Potter no podía conformarse con ser una estrella de quidditch, un casanova de primera, el mejor de su clase y adorado por los profesores. No, ahora él quería quitarle el cariño de SU Lily. Él quería que la única cosa buena en su vida se le fuera de sus manos.

Y fue por eso que comenzó a estudiar artes oscuras. Él quería encontrar le modo de que Potter se alejara para siempre de ellos dos, que los dejara vivir tranquilo y en paz. Pero comenzó a adentrarse más de lo que debía en ese círculo peligroso de los llamados mortifagos.

Y con tal de destruir a James Potter, se fue alejando de Lily Evans. Hasta ese fatal día en que la había insultado y le había dicho "Sangre Sucia"

Se maldecía desde ese día. Pero sabía que todo había sido culpa de Potter. Él lo había hecho que se enojara. Él había hecho que su rencor saliera disparado hacia Lily. Él se la había arrebatado. Y por culpa de él, Lily no le hablaba desde finales de quinto.

Pero ahora la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad. Ahora Lily había ido llorando a sus brazos y él la había consolado. Ahora Lily lo abrazaba y le hablaba. Ahora él era el que cogía la mano de Lily y no Potter.

- Fíjate en lo que haces, Severus.- dijo una chica de Slytherin con quien estaba compartiendo caldero.

Él no había parado de mirar a Lily que estaba unos asientos más atrás sentada junto a Peter. Parecía que la estaba pasando mal con su compañero.

- ¡AAAH!.- gritó la chica que estaba al lado de él. Y atrajo toda la atención de Severus.

Había añadido por error una cola de rana calva en lugar de una pata de rana calva. Eso había hecho que la poción explotase y le cayera en la cara de la chica.

Automáticamente, la poción comenzó a desaparecerle mágicamente la cabeza a la chica. Estaba preparando una poción desilusionadora.

- Oh, querida.- dijo Slughorn.- no te preocupes. No te pasará nada. Vas a pasar solamente dos horas con la cabeza invisible… o tal vez más… ¿qué le añadiste? – Ninguno de los dos chicos era preferido de SLughorn, así que no le tomaba mucho interés.

- Cola de rana calva.-dijo Severus.

- ¡Oh, merlin!.- dijo asustado el profesor.- De inmediato, llévala de inmediato a la enfermería.

Severus notó como Lily se estremecía y apretó los puños por eso. Mientras llevaba a la Slytherin que lloraba y se quejaba pues ahora su cuello era invisible, pensó en ese comportamiento de Lily. ÉL sabía porque ella había hecho eso, Potter.

Odiaba que ella pensara en ese estupido engreído, tanto que solo la mención de donde él estaba pusiera así a Lily.

Llegaron a la enfermería y la enfermera rápido preguntó que había pasado. Después de que la chica entre sollozos dijera todo, la enfermera se la llevó a un aula aparte.

Severus se quedó ahí de pie, y se disponía a irse cuando escuchó el nombre de su amada en los labios de su enemigo.

- Lily no ha venido a verme.- se escuchaba triste detrás de la bambalina que separaba a Severus de aquel chico.- ¿Está enojada conmigo?

- ¿Porqué serías tú el que hiciste algo malo?- contestó Sirius.- Ella no te conviene chico, apenas estás herido y ya anda de amiga de Quejicus.

- ¿Qué?- dijo James, y Severus escuchó como trató de pararse.

- Oye, oye, calma.- dijo Sirius.

- Ella se ha de sentir muy sola si anda con quejicus.

Eso si que molestó a Severus. Pensó si madame Pomfrye no le molestaría atender a james por algunos huesos rotos más.

- ¡YA DEJA DE PENSAR TANTO EN ELLA!- gritó enojado Sirius.- Oye, se que hice lo mejor por ti. Yo le dije que se alejara, así que no volverá a molestarte, amigo. Seremos de nuevo los cuatro merodeadores, si? Como en los viejos tiempos.

Hubo silencio. Mucho silencio.

- ¿Tú la corriste?- dijo James con una voz muy distinta a cualquiera que hubiera usado antes.- ¿Tú le dijiste que se marchara?

- Estaba dando mucha lata y le dije que se fuera, que tú no la ocupabas. Es cierto amigo, nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos.

- ¿¡Qué acaso no entiendes todavía!?- dijo enojado James.- Yo la amo. Déjenme ser feliz. Si me equivoco, yo quiero equivocarme. No decidan por mi, déjenme eso a mi. Lily quería venir a verme, dejen que venga.

- James, ella no insistió en venir. Creo que si en realidad te quisiera, me hubiera lanzado una maldición y hubiera pasado por sobre mí.- dijo Sirius muy serio.- La probamos y no pasó la prueba.

Ya no dijeron nada más. Severus salió de la enfermería corriendo. Estaba feliz, más que feliz y quería ver a Lily, su Lily. Ella no quería a Potter después de todo.

Se encontró a Lily a mitad de un pasillo, ella iba corriendo a su encuentro. ¡Lily iba corriendo para verlo a él, a Severus! Su corazón bailó de gusto.

Sev.- dijo con poco aliento.- ¿estaba.. estaba… en la… enfermería… James?

Y el corazón le dejó de latir. Otra vez él, siempre él, para toda la vida. Siempre había alguien más, antes de Hogwarts, su hermana. Después, Gryffindor y ahora James Potter. Ese maldito de Potter. Lily siempre había preferido a alguien antes que a él, ¿porqué?

- Sangre sucia, quítate de mi camino.- dijo una voz a espaldas de Lily.

Lily volteó enojada y vio la figura de Sirius Black, pero un poco más pequeño. Tardó medio segundo en reconocer que en realidad era Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius.

- Vamonos, Severus. No estés cerca de la sangre sucia mucho tiempo o puedes contagiarte.

Lily vio ceñuda al joven Black, peor no quería pelearse. Lo más importante para ella en ese momento era ver si Severus había visto cómo estaba James. Peor se sorprendió cuando su amigo se dio media vuelta y dijo en tono hiriente.

- Jamás querré pasar tiempo con una sangre sucia.

Eso fue como un balde de agua para ella. Por segunda ocasión había dado su amistad a Severus y él la había tirado como si de un trapo sucio se tratase.

- Snape.- dijo Lily en su tono más frío.

Severus volteó a verlo y supo el grave error que había cometido. Peor ya no había marcha atrás.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.- y después se fue corriendo por el pasillo contrario.

Y es afue la última vez que Severus Snape escuchó la voz de Lily Evans refiriendose a él. Con una voz fría y oscura, sin amor o gentileza.

Y así, el corazón de Severus; negro y oxidado, dejó de latir. La lama que lo iluminaba dejó de brillar y la vida dejó de interesarle a él. Ya no tenía por quién vivir. Y cuando no tienes por quien vivir, no temes morir.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que Severus Snape se convirtiera en mortifago justo una semana después de aquel día.

_______________________________________________________________

PUES ESTO ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO.... SOLO QUEDAN NOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS MÁS.... OPINO K 3 O 4, NO MÁS. Y AL FIN TERMINARÉ ESTE FANFIC!!! QUE POR CIERTO EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIRLO TENIENDO BIEN LARA LA ESCENA FINAL, QUE LES DIGO ES UN DERRAMAMIENTO DE MIEL AL PURO ESTILO DE VANESA-SALAZAR (LEER MI DROGA, Y NO TE VALLAS PARA SABER QUE ES ESO, AJJAJA)

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ENTRAN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS!!! dejen reviews!!!

**emic: **QUe bien que a la primera te gustó. Y esperó no haberte hehco esperar para el siguiente capitulo, pero tenía que terminar otra historia que está rondando también ne mi cabeza. Cuidate y sigue leyendo!!! XD

**JinP:** Bueno, Sirius solo trata de ayudar a su amiga, hace lo que él cree que es mejor. Y Lily no se ha defendido como ella sabe porque dentro ella piensa que Sirius tiene algo de razón. Ella nunca le hubiera dado una oportunidad a James si no se hubiera quedado sola.

**betsy potter:** Pues verás, James no se enojó tanto como lo planeaba con Sirius, pero si dió en el punto clave, que Lily no luchó por él... porque en cierta parte de su conciencia, Lily cree que los problemas de James si son por ella. Después de todo, sus padres murieron por que ella no estaba en la casa. Eso tiene un poco traumada a nuestra heroina. cuidate!!

**leniiss: **Pues sí, ellos se pasaron, pero creyeron que así defendían a su amigo. Y Severus como siempre, perdió a Lily. Tal vez no la amaba tanto como James, pues él no perdona a Lily, simplemente la acepta así con sus defectos. En cambio Seerus quiere que cambie a todos por él... y eso no es amor. Espero que te guste esta cap. Cuidate!!


	10. La Historia de Bella

**Esta es una historia creada en mi pequeña y perversa mente. Es una historia corta y rápida de cómo creo yo que fue el último año del colegios de mi pareja favorita: Lily y James. Espero que les guste.**

La Historia de Bella

Ella lo veía desde la parte más alejada del comedor. Tamara y Elaine, las chicas de sexto con las que ahora compartía habitación, la cubrían perfectamente, por lo que él no la vería. Había salido de la enfermería desde hacía ya varias semanas, pero no la había ido a buscar. ¿Estaría enojado con ella porque no lo había ido a ver? Pero no podía acercarse a él para preguntarle eso, cada que trataba las palabras de Sirius le taladraban en su mente

"Todos los que están cerca de ti salen lastimados. Tus amigas, James... tus padres."

Él tenía razón. Tal vez había algo en ella que estaba mal, una maldición, una mala suerte, un hechizo…. Algo.

No pudo soportar más ver a James con un enjambre de chicas que se desvivían en atenciones por él. Salio enojada de ahí rumbo a los jardines. Enojada con James, enojada con las tontas chicas, enojada con Sirius, enojada con Voldemort y enojada consigo misma.

La luna reflejaba sus lágrimas mientras bajaban por su mejilla. Sabía que en pocos minutos habría toque de queda, pero a ella no le importó. Después de todo, era premio anual y podía estar más rato fuera de su habitación sin que nada le pasara.

Se sentó cerca del borde del bosque prohibido y puso su cabeza entre sus piernas. No quería llorar, estaba haciéndose la fuerte para no llorar, cuando una voz conocida habló.

- Lily Evans.

Ella alzó la cabeza y vio al centauro con el que había hablado la vez pasada que estuvo en el bosque. Se veía más alto y grande desde la posición en la que se encontraba ella.

- Bane

- Hay una persona que te busca, Lily Evans. Me ha pedido que en cuanto tú te acercaras lo suficiente al bosque yo te dijera su mensaje.- Lily alzó una ceja.- Yo estaba herido y ella me salvó la vida, ahora le devuelvo el favor. No quiero que pienses que lo hago como una vil mula.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír. Bane la había ayudado y le había explicado todo de Remus la vez pasada que se habían visto. Él no era malo, simplemente tenía que seguir lo que decía su manada y era muy débil para oponerse a ellos.

- ¿Quién es esa persona?- preguntó Lily.

- Solo me dijo que te llevara, pero no que te diera más información.

Ella no creyó que el centauro la llevara a una trampa, así que lo siguió. Caminó cerca de veinte minutos en silencio e iluminada por su varita, que no servía mucho pues parecía que la oscuridad del bosque se comía la luz. Después de eso, vio como llegaban a un gran árbol y le dio el paso para que ella viera a la persona.

Se quedó helada cuando la vio. La reconoció enseguida aunque llevara el cabello más largo, más despeinado y de color más rubio que nunca. De sus ojos color miel, solo se podía ver una pequeña parte, pues estaban hinchados y moreteados. Sangre seca estaba en toda su túnica, cara y cabello. Pero aún así, todavía tenía una sonrisa sincera y amable para ella.

- Te dije que iba a regresar por ti, Lily.- dijo Bella.

Bella se había escondido junto con su familia fingiendo su propia muerte. Bella le había contado eso y también le había dicho que volvería por Lily. Aunque Dana era como su mejor amiga, sin duda alguna, Bella siempre fue la más leal a ella.

Lily corrió a abrazar a su amiga que se encontraba en el piso con los ojos en llanto. Pero se alejó cuando escuchó los gritos de dolor de su amiga.

- Lo siento, es que creo que tengo unas costillas rotas.- dijo Bella.- Sáname de una vez porque yo no sé ningún hechizo medicinal.

- Te extrañe, amiga.- dijo Lily sonriéndole.

En menos de un minuto, las costillas estuvieron arregladas, junto con sus ojos y algunos cortes más que tenía en los brazos. Lily volteó para agradecer a Bane por cuidar de su amiga, pero el centauro ya no estaba.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste a Hogwarts?

- Una historia muy larga, Lily.- dijo Bella.- pero te la contaré si me traes algo de comer.

Lily hizo un hechizo convocador de comida y una enorme bandeja de pan y jugo de calabaza se encontró delante de ellas.

- Siempre dije que tenías demasiado poder en una sola personita.- dijo sorprendida Bella.- Bien, te contare.- se metió un bocado y tragó.- Nuestro plan para escondernos dio resultado, todos pensaron que los mortifagos nos habían matado. De hecho, un infiltrado como mortifagos dijo que él nos había matado. Y nos dimos a la tarea de escondernos en Italia, allá las cosas están calmadas. Aunque no me acostumbré nunca al idioma. Me pinté el cabello y me puse lentillas. - tomó un sorbo de jugo. Bella Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos color miel, y ahora se le veía raro son ese tono rubio a medio cabello- Te extrañé mucho a ti y a Dana. No nos quisimos mezclar con los magos, así que vivimos lo más muggle posible, sin utilizar la varita, aunque trayéndola con nosotros como precaución. Estaba a punto de resignarme a mi nueva vida cuando pasó.- sus ojos aparecieron adquirir un nuevo brillo.- me llegó un patronus en forma de cisne diciéndome "Lily Evans y James Potter salen juntos".- Lily se sonrojó a más no poder.- Si, ese patronus era de Dana. Creo que ella te ha estado vigilando, para saber eso.- arrancó más pan y se lo llevó a la boca.- Con eso supe que jamás podría alejarme de ustedes, sabía que nos teníamos que reunir. Respondí el patronus con un mensaje que decía "2 de Enero, casa de la roja, largarnos las tres juntas."- Lily sintió unas lágrimas caer por sus ojos.- Yo quería estar en tu vida y en la de Dana y no enterarme por patronus que estaban haciendo. Quería que ustedes supieran que era lo que me pasaba. Que fuéramos como siempre fuimos; una familia de tres.- comió otro pedazo de pan.- Así que les dije a mis papás que iba a ir por ustedes para escondernos y ya no me detuvieron. Sabían que estaba sufriendo mucho sin ustedes. Partí a principios de Diciembre, sabiendo que iba a tardar si no utilizaba magia ni quería detectarme mucho por muggles. Estuve desde el primero de Enero en tú casa, Lily.- eso hizo que la roja abriera mucho los ojos.- Nadie habita en ella, tiene un letrero de en renta. Esperé y esperé… Dana nunca apareció. Hasta el día cinco esperé, pero creo que no pudo llegar.- dijo por primera vez con una voz con falta de confianza.- Siempre acudíamos a las citas cuando una la solicitaba… no creo que ella este… ya sabes.

- No.- dijo Lily. Sabiendo que ninguna de las dos podría decir "muerta".- Tal vez sus padres no la dejaron irse. La chantajearon, algo así. Ella debe de estar viva.

- Si…- y nadie dijo nada por unos largos minutos.- Per yo llegué aquí por pura suerte. Unos mortifagos me siguieron, aunque no creó que piensen que soy una Sword. Pero tuve que hacerme algunos hechizos en mi cara cuando me perseguían por seguridad de mis padres. Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar al bosque, y gracias a Bane que alejó a los mortifagos, pude vivir. Claro, después yo lo ayudé porque una espina estaba en su pata, y creo que fue eso lo que hizo que me ayudara a sobrevivir todos estos días.- dijo terminándose el pan.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- ¿Importa? Más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera soportado sin baño y sin comida decente. Bane me traía bayas, pero, honestamente, saben horrible.

Lily sonrió.

- ¿Sales con James Potter?- Preguntó Bella como si nada más importara.

Lily sintió un nudo en el estómago. Y poco a poco le comenzó a relatar todo lo vivido en esos últimos meses. Bella no la interrumpió para nada, solo movía la cabeza cada cierto tiempo. Cuando al fin Lily se desahogo, Bella la miró durante unos minutos y dijo:

- ¿Y porqué coño, Black se tiene que meter en tú relación con Potter?- dijo enojada.- Vamos Lily, se ve que está celoso. Demuéstrale que en realidad quieres a James. ¿Porqué lo quieres, verdad?

- ¡Claro que sí!.- dijo indignada Lily.- Demasiado. Más de lo que él a mí, es seguro.

- ¿Porqué?

- Por que yo sé que no es bueno que yo esté cerca de él. Y prefiero sufrir yo a que él sufra.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Oh, vamos. No te hagas la mártir en esto. No creo que Potter la esté pasando de maravilla. Yo siempre te había dicho que ese chico en realidad te quería. Y creo que él no debe de estar muy feliz. Manda a la basura todo lo que te diga Black y ve corriendo a plantarle un beso. Te apuesto mil galeones a que él te acepta gustoso.

- ¿Crees?- preguntó desconfiada.

- Claro que lo creo.

Lily sonrió. Era un alivio encontrarse con una amiga y poder hablar con ella.

- Tienes que irte, ya casi es media noche.

- Yo la llevaré.- dijo Bane, que había aparecido de repente a espaldas de Lily.

- No te voy a dejar aquí sola.- dijo Lily.- Vamos al castillo. Puedo hacerte un hechizo desilusionador y te quedas a dormir en mi cama.

- ¿Y perderme de una acampada en el bosque prohibido?- dijo Bella.- Nunca. Yo estaré bien aquí.

- Yo la protegeré hasta que salga del bosque.- dijo Bane.

- De todos modos, no pienso pasar mucho tiempo aquí.- dijo Bella.- Voy a ir a buscar a Dana y a traerla contigo. Espero que las tres nos podamos ir de este mundo loo. Tal vez a Asia o a África.- dijo pensativa.

- ¿Te vas a marchar?- un nudo en el corazón de la pelirroja se hizo presente- Pero si apenas acabas de llegar.- la abrazó.- No te vallas.

Bella acaricio sus largos cabellos rojos como si fuera de una niña en el regaño de su madre.

- Tranquila, Lily. Yo te prometí que regresaría, y así lo hice. Ahora te prometo que regresaré con Dana.

Y sin poder decir nada más y prometiendo visitarla al día siguiente con una canasta llena de comida, Lily se fue dejando una fogata grande y caliente a su amiga.

- ¿Tú le dijiste a Dana que James y yo salíamos?- preguntó Lily a Bane mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo.

- ¿Porqué crees que fui yo?

- ¿Quién más dentare de Hogwarts puede comunicarse con Dana sino eres tú, el centauro que se enamoró de mí amiga y el cuál está protegiendo a las amigas de su amada porque ella se lo pidió?

Bane se detuvo y miró a Lily. Sus ojos estaban tristes.

- No eh tenido noticias de ella. Quiero que la busquen y la cuiden por mí. Solo quiero que esté bien.

Lily asintió. Siguieron caminando. Sabía lo que ese centauro sentía por Dana porque su amiga cuidaba a los animales más que a cualquier ser humano, y Lily había visto el amor nacer en los ojos del centauro cada que veía a Dana. Ellos dos compartían algo, el amor especial por su amiga.

Lily sintió algo en su estomago. ¿Cada cuánto pasaba que un centauro se enamoraba de una bruja? Y la bruja no le hacía caso… pero ¿Cada cuándo pasaba que un mago se enamoraba de una bruja y la bruja también lo quería? Al menos le estaba pasando a ella. Tenía que hacer algo. No quería terminar como ese centauro enamorado y ayudando a las amigas de su amada pues era lo más cerca que iba a estar de ella.

No, ella iba a luchar por James Potter.

* * *

HOLA CHICS!!!!

PUES TENGO YA TODO EL FANFICTION LISTO PEOR NO LO QUIERO SUBIR DE UN SOPETON Y TERMINAR RAPIDO! JAJAJ, LO SÉ, LO SÉ SOY MUY MALA, PERO QUE LE VAMOS A HACER, MUAJAJA

ESTOY REALMENTE FELIZ POR COMO TERMINA ESTE FANFIC, CREO QUE ES EL QUE MÁS ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIR, Y CON EL QUE EMPEZÉ POR EL FINAL Y FUI CONSTRUYENDO LA HISTORIA POCO A POCO... AUNK SON CAPITULOS CORTOS (ESE ES MI PUNTO DE ESCRIBIR ESTE FANFIC)

BIEN, PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN... X CIERTO, TAL VEZ PROXIMAMENTE **ESTARÉ VIVIENDO EN CHILE**!!! METÍ PAPELES PARA UNA BECA DE INTERCAMBIO DE MI UNIVERSIDAD Y ESTOY ESPERANDO SI ME ACEPTAN!! ASÍ QUE PORFA, **SI ALGUIEN DE CHILE ME LEE CONTACTE CONMIGO** PORQUE TENGO UNA Y MIL PREGUNTAS SOBRE EL PAÍS (CLIMA, DINERO, POLÍTICA, ETC)

AQUÍ LOS REVIEWS!!

leniiss: PUES SIRIUS ES UN CABEZOTAS EN TEMAS DE AMIGOS, ES DEMASIADO FIEL Y CREE QUE TIENE LA RAZÓN EN TODO... PERO ESPERA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, TE PROMETO ALGO DE LILYvsSIRIUS K TE VA A GUSTAR

betsy potter: SI, LILY CAMBIÓ MUCHO POR JAMES, PERO ÉL TAMBIEN CAMBIÓ. DIGAMOS QUE SI ELLA LO RECHAZA AHORA SERÍA MÁS DIFÍCIL SOBRELLEVARLO, ASÍ QUE PREFIERE ESTAR CON LA DUDA A SABER K ELLA NO LO KIERE... Y COMO ELLA NO LO BUSCA... PUES YA VES. GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CPAITULO, AUNQUE CORTO, TE GUSTE... PROMETO LA PROX SEMANA SUBIR OTRO!

TinaaH: PUES SI, QUIZE HACER A UN SIRIUS UN POCO CONCHUDO Y SANGRON... AUNK TIENE ALGO DE RAZON. ÉL VIO SURIR MUCHO A SU AMIGO POR LILY Y NO QUIERE QUE VUELVA A PASAR. PERO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, HABRÁ ALGO DE LILYvsSIRIUS QUE ESPERO K TE GUSTE... AL MENOS A MI ME ENCANTÓ.

JinP. FELICES FIESTAS =MENTE!!! (JAJAJA, ALGO ATRASADAAAS, JAJAJA SIP) Y RESPECTO AL REVIEW... PUES SI, LILY ACABA DE ENCNTRAR LA FUERZA PARA SEGUIR POR SU JAMES... SU AMIGA. Y APARTE LA INSPIRACIÓN DE BANE. DE NO TENER LA MISMA MIRADA TRISTE DE ÉL. ESPERO K TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO, EN EL PROXIMO TE JURO K YA PERDONARAS POR COMPLETO A SIRIUS... SI, ES NUESTRO SIRIUS-BOY, K LE VAMOS A HACER! JAJAJA

GRACIAS!!!

REVIES X FAVOR!!!


	11. La Rendición de Black

**Esta es una historia creada en mi pequeña y perversa mente. Es una historia corta y rápida de cómo creo yo que fue el último año del colegios de mi pareja favorita: Lily y James. Espero que les guste.**

La Rendición de Black

Sirius Black era un buen amigo. Siempre fiel. Siempre amable. Siempre valiente. Siempre acertado. Como aquella vez en que le dijo a Lily Evans que se alejara de James Potter. Desde ese día, Lily no se acercaba nunca más a su amigo. Y claro, todos eran más felices. Peter estaba feliz porque volvían a ser los cuatro. Remus volvía a estar feliz porque James los acompañaba a las noches de luna. James volvía a estar feliz porque las chicas lo volvían a rodear. Y Sirius… Sirius no estaba feliz.

No, había algo que no lo dejaba sonreír plenamente cuando él quería. Como si sobre él estuviera un peso muy fuerte y no dejaba que su boca hiciera un movimiento natural en él: una sonrisa.

Y ese algo tenía que ver en la vez que había gritado a Lily Evans que se alejara de James Potter.

Pero él no tenía la culpa. Si la chica quisiera a su amigo estuviera insistiendo todavía. No lo hubiera dejado así tan fácil, no?

Claro, él siempre tenía la razón. Como la vez en que dijo que iba a quedar en la asquerosa casa de Slytherin.. ah, pero había quedado en Gryffindor. O la vez que había dicho que jamás besaría a una chica… y también se equivocó. O la vez en que se le había hecho gracioso decirle a Severus como era que se podía llegar al túnel que llevaba ala casa de los gritos… pero tampoco fue gracioso eso.

Vale, vale… Sirius Black se equivocaba seguido. Pero estaba 100% seguro esta vez nos e había equivocado. O no. Volteó a ver a su amigo James para comprobar eso.

James estaba escribiendo "Lily" en un papel por todas partes con una mirada vacía y una cara de funeral. Remus parecía estar sufriendo los estragos de la luna llena que venía en camino y no lo hacía dormir bien. Peter parecía estar aburrido y con la cara decepcionada.

¿Pero qué les pasaba a sus amigos?

Sirius estaba, en realidad, contrariado. Ellos volvían a ser los de antes, antes de esa roja pero… ninguno estaba feliz. ¿Se habría equivocado? No, él jamás se equivocaba.

Los días fueron pasando y Sirius lo fue notando más. James ni siquiera podía transformarse en un ciervo la noche de luna llena, así que con gran pesar no pudo ir con ellos. Eso era demasiado.

Sirius estaba corriendo como perro por todo el bosque prohibido cuando divisó una figura que, por un momento, creyó que había salido de su imaginación. Después de todo, había estado pensando en ella estos últimos días, pero al ver que la figura iba con un centauro supo que era más real que nada.

Le dio curiosidad investigar que estaba haciendo Lily Evans con un centauro a mitad del bosque prohibido, pero en ese momento recordó que Remus no tardaría en llegar a donde ellos estaban y podía ser mortal para Lily, para Remus y para James si algo pasaba.

- ¿Han tenido noticias de ella?- preguntó el centauro.

- No. Pero la vamos a ir a buscar.

Sirius no pudo escuchar más de la conversación de Lily con el centauro porque se fue corriendo rumbo al encuentro de Remus y logró que el lobo cambiara de dirección. Con señas le dijo a Peter que mantuviera alejado a Remus del lugar. Juntos lo llevaron de nuevo a la casa de los gritos. Sirius sabía que Remus estaba cansado, habían corrido mucho, así que el gran lobo se quedó dormido en cuanto llegaron.

La rata se subió al gran perro y corrieron como nunca rumbo al lugar donde antes Sirius había visto a Lily. Tardó un poco en llegar y localizar el lugar, pero con mucho sigilo logró ponerse detrás de un árbol y ver a Lily Evans junto con una chica que Sirius juraba había conocido… pero no recordaba dónde.

La chica parecía que se estaba recuperando de un gran accidente, porque se podía notar moretones por todo su cuerpo. Su cabello medio pintado denotaba que no había comido bien por un tiempo. Y sus ojos… ¡Sus ojos! Él sabía a quien pertenecían esos ojos.

Ella era Marbella Sword, hija del matrimonio que había muerto en el verano. El señor Sword luchaba por el derecho de los muggles y por el mestizaje de sangre, aunque esa familia era sangre pura. A él lo querían casar con Marbella justo antes de que se saliera de su casa.

Era linda la chica, pero no su tipo.

- ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo con mi cabello, Lily?- preguntó Bella.- Me gustaría pintármelo completamente rubio. No quiero que nadie me reconozca.

- Bueno… aunque a mi me gusta como te vez.- dijo sonriendo Lily.

Le hizo un hechizo y quedó completamente rubia la chica.

- Creo que me veo mejor así.- dijo mirándose a un espejo.- Espero que dure un tiempo.

- Aproximadamente, veinticuatro horas. Pero tienes que aprender este hechizo.

Lily se acurrucó en los brazos de su amiga.

- No quiero que te vallas.- dijo la roja como niña pequeña.- Me puedes esperar tres meses a que termine Hogwarts. Te aseguro que Dumbledor te puede encontrar un lugar donde esconderte mientras me esperas.

- No Lily. No puedo quedarme más tiempo. Necesito saber que Dana esta bien.

- Entonces llévame contigo. ¿Cómo voy a cumplir a mi promesa de dejar a James libre si lo veo cada día?- dijo Lily triste.

- Sabes que esa es una promesa tonta. No creo que Potter se asuste porque unos mortifagos estén detrás de ti, y si lo hace, es un cobarde.

Lily se levantó del regazo de Bella.

- No lo llames cobarde. Él no es ningún cobarde. Soy yo la que tiene miedo. La que está demasiado enamorada de él como para permitir que le hagan daño.- bajó la mirada y añadió.- Así que prefiero alejarme de él para que esté bien.

Sirius sintió un deje de tristeza por Lily. Al parecer si quería mucho a James… ¿Le daría él una oportunidad?

- Oye, pero no te puedo llevar.- dijo Bella.- Sabes que Dumbledor te dijo, aunque ya cumpliste tus diecisiete, que no quiere que te alejes mucho de él. Sabe que corres peligro, Lily. Y no es que tengo miedo de estar a tú lado, sabes que te soy leal. Pero yo sola no voy a poder protegerte contra los mortifagos, ni que decir contra quien tu ya sabes.

Sirius escuchaba atentamente. ¿Acaso Sword se iba a ir a buscar a su otra amiga y Lily quería irse con ellas? No, no podía permitir que se fuera Lily. Si ella se iba, James quedaría devastado, más de lo que ya está.

Y sin pensarlo mucho salió entre las hojas de los árboles el gran perro negro en el que se convertía Sirius cada que había luna llena, y a su espalda una rata gorda, fea y gris.

Las dos chicas se asustaron y voltearon a ver quien era. Lily tenía su varita en alto preparada para atacar. Bella estaba detrás de ella, no podía levantarse porque tenía una pierna entablillada.

- ¿Cuánto han escuchado?- dijo Lily seriamente apuntando al perro y a la rata. La rata estaba temblando.- No se atrevan a decirle a alguien esto, o lo pagaran.

- ¿Lily?- dijo extrañada Bella.- ¿Estás hablando con un perro y una rata?

Lily negó y antes de que Sirius o Peter pudieran reaccionar Lily ya les había mandado un hechizo y ambos habían dejado de ser unos animales para convertirse en humanos.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon cuando vió a Sirius y a Peter, que se había escondido detrás del primero.

- Son… son…- decía Bella tartamudeando.- Ellos son…

- Si, Bella.- djo Lily quien todavía les apuntaba con la varita.- Ellos son animagos.- miró a Sirius enojada.- ¿No deberían de estar cuidado a Lupin?

- ¿Porqué a Lupin?- preguntó Bella sorprendida.

Sirius miró a la peliroja asombrada. ¿Desde cuándo sabría el secreto? James jamás se lo hubiera dicho, jamás. ¿Lo habría descubierto ella sola? ¿Por qué no se lo contó a su amiga?

- Ella no sabe nada.- dijo Sirius hablando por primera vez señalando con la mirada a Bella.

- No es mi secreto, no lo cuento.- dijo secamente.- Lo descubrí yo sola. Así que no pienses que James es un soplón.

- Vámonos.- susurró Peter a Sirius jalándolo de la manga.

- Oh no, Petergrew. No van a ir a ningún lado. Ya vieron a mi amiga viva así que ahora les tendré que cambiar la memoria.

Sirius nunca había visto esa mirada en Lily. Era demasiado sería, demasiado intimidatoria, demasiado decidida. No le gustó.

- No Lily. Tranquila, con que juren que no le dirán nada a nadie.- dijo Bella.

- No confío en ninguno de estos dos.- dijo Lily.- Además no sabemos que tanto escucharon.

- Nada, te juro que no escuchamos nada.- imploró Peter asustado.- Te prometemos que nunca le diremos a Cornamente que lo amas.

Los ojos de Lily cambiaron ante esas últimas palabras de Peter. Toda ira y resentimiento se nubló para convertirse en amor y sufrimiento. Lily bajó la varita.

- Discúlpenme.- dijo mirando rápidamente a su amiga.- No pretendía asustarlos. Es solo que es muy importante que nadie sepa que Bella está viva.

- Claro, nadie lo sabrá. A nadie se lo diremos.- dijo Peter.- Ni si quiera Cornamenta lo sabrá.

Peter recibió un golpe duro en la cabeza por parte de Sirius. Bella sonrió por ese gesto pero se puso sería al ver que Sirius la veía.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?- dijo él.

- Un tiempo.- contestó Bella.

- No digas nada más, Bella.- dijo Lily sin ver a los chicos, pero sentándose al lado de su amiga.

- Oh, vamos Lily. Si ya escucharon algo, deben de tener muchas preguntas… así como yo las tengo.- volteó a ver a los chicos y dijo.- siéntense y cuéntenme un poco de sus transformaciones como animagos.

Peter fue el que empezó a hablar, parecía muy feliz y contemplaba a Bella de forma tonta. Sirius no lo detuvo, estaba viendo a Lily detenidamente mientras que ella miraba al piso enojada.

- Así que Lupin un licántropo… quien lo diría, verdad Lily.- dijo viendo a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa.- Tú no me habías contado nada de esto.

- No es mi secreto.- volvió a decir Lily.

- ¿Te vas a ir con ella?.- dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a Lily.

Ella sintió la mirada del chico y elevó la mirada para verlo directamente a sus ojos.

- Si.- dijo Lily

- No.- contestó Bella.

Las dos amigas se quedaron viendo.

- No,- volvió a decir Bella y Lily bajó la mirada de nuevo.- Ella se tiene que quedar segura.

- Tonterias.- dijo en voz baja Lily ganándose la atención de Sirius.

- Escucha Black.- dijo Bella haciendo que el chico la volteara a ver.- Deja a Lily en paz, quieres. Deja de meterte entre ella y James. Él es el que debe de decidir si quiere quedarse junto a Lily y pelear contra quien tú ya sabes o alejarse de ella.

- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Sirius.- ¿Quién tú ya sabes va tras ella?- dijo señalando a Lily.

Lily levantó la mirada y vio que después de todo, Sirius no había escuchado cuando ella le había dicho a Bella que Dumbledor le confió ese secreto. Voldemort estaba detrás de Lily porque sabía que tenía mucha magia. Y quería extraerle toda la magia para robársela.

Lily trató de callar a su amiga, pero Bella ya había comenzado a hablar.

- Quien tú ya sabes está detrás de la magia de Lily.- Sirius abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Peter miraba de un lado al otro como esperando que unos mortifagos aparecieran de repente.- Por eso es que la mandó buscar en verano.

Sirius sintió como un balde de agua fría por todo su cuerpo cuando vio una lágrima bajar por la mejilla de Lily. Todas las palabras que salieron de su boca aquella noche en la entrada de la enfermería.

Después de todo, Lily no era una mala persona. Lily y James merecían estar juntos. Él iba a hacer hasta lo imposible porque eso pasara. Porque su amigo fuera feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba y lo amaba.

- Perdóname, Lily.- dijo Sirius.- Te he tratado injustamente… tú no te lo merecías.

La chica lo volteó a ver con lágrimas en los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Quiero ganarme a toda la familia de James, y eso te incluye a ti.

Él sonrió.

- Entonces, Black.- dijo Bella.- Te puedo confiar a ti que Lily va a estar a salvo.

Bella se levantó de donde estaba sentada. Lily trató de ayudarla, pero ella denegó su oferta. Sirius y Peter se levantaron también.

- Yo la cuidare. La cuidaré hasta que James este a su lado.- dijo muy serio mientras chocaba manos con Bella.

- Entonces.- sonrió Bella.- Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado.

- No, hasta que sanen por completo tus heridas.- dijo Lily rotundamente mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía a Bella como una mamá regañando a su hija.- Y eso, va a ser mucho tiempo.

Sirius se puso al lado de Lily y agregó.

- Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con Lily.

Lily lo volteó a ver sorprendida. Sirius ya iba a estar de su lado para toda la vida. Y ante esa perspectiva, ella no pudo más que sonreír.

* * *

Ya se acerca el final... Aunque, creo que tengo k poner unos capitulos extras para poder terminar completamente la historia. Había pensado k con un solo capitulo bastaría, pero kreo k habrá unos 4 más, o ustedes k opinan??

**- Quieresn k ponga el final de la historia de Bella y Dana??? Lo k fue de ellas??**

Desde el principio supe el final de todos los personajes, el ending k les pondría i de ahí para atras estuve formando lahistoria, así k tengo bien clara k es o k pasa a cada uno de los personajes.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:

leniiss

TinaaH

Betsy Potter


	12. Entre Pesadillas y Sueños

**Esta es una historia creada en mi pequeña y perversa mente. Es una historia corta y rápida de cómo creo yo que fue el último año del colegios de mi pareja favorita: Lily y James. Espero que les guste.**

**ENTRE PESADILLAS Y SUEÑOS**

James tuvo muchas pesadillas en la noche. Una serpiente iba tras de él y no podía correr. Cuando volteó a ver a la serpiente se había convertido en cientos de mortífagos que lo trataban de alcanzar. Él trató de correr más deprisa pero no pudo y se tropezó. Volteó a ver a los mortífagos pero había algo entre sus perseguidores y él, una hermosa pelirroja que lanzaba hechizos a todos y los derrotaba.

"Lily"- susurró.

Se despertó más deprimido de cómo se durmió. Su pesadilla se había convertido en un hermoso sueño donde Lily y él se besaban, pero al despertar descubrió que todo era un simple sueño y que la pesadilla seguía en la vida real.

Estuvo unos minutos en su cama hasta que comprendió que el dolor que tenía en el pecho no era parte de su sueño, sino de su pesadilla e iba a continuar así. Así que decidió levantarse y dar un paseo antes del desayuno.

Sus amigos seguían dormidos, una noche antes habían ido a acompañar a Remus, aunque él no había podido ir, no podía transformarse.

Intentaba volverse aquel gran ciervo, pero cuando cerraba sus ojos aparecía en su mente la imagen de Lily, y toda concentración se venía abajo peor resurgía un sentimiento agobiador de incertidumbre y tristeza.

Sus amigos no iban a asistir a las primeras clases, él lo sabía, así que fue a pasear solo.

Cuando llegó al comedor, sintió que el paseo le había hecho peor, pues solo había recordado cuando salía a pasear con Lily.

"¿acaso nunca la voy a olvidar?" pensó James mientras se servía un pequeño trozo de carne y un poco de huevos. Su apetito había disminuido considerablemente.

Alzó la vista para ver si Lily estaba desayunando pero no la encontró, se le hizo raro porque a ella le gustaba desayunar temprano para estar a tiempo en sus clases.

Se volvió a sorprender cuando ella no apareció en sus primeras horas de clases.

- Al parecer, comieron algo que no les sentó bien, profesor.- explicó James a Slughorn sobre sus amigos y Lily.

- Claro, solamente de esa forma, Lily no vendría a mis clases. Ella es una excelente alumna.- dijo Slughorn.- me recuerda mucho a Meredith Bloom, la periodista estrella del profeta, una gran amiga mía.

Y así el profesor continúo hablando de las personas importantes que él conocía. James no prestó atención, pues estaba intrigado en porque su pelirroja favorita no había asistido a clases.

A la hora de la comida fue corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor. Esperaba ver a sus amigos en la habitación pero no era así.

- Accio mapa del merodeador.- dijo con la varita en la mano.

Pero no apareció ningún mapa. Al parecer sus amigos se lo habían llevado. Esperó un tiempo pero el mapa no llegó con él, había hecho un contra hechizo para que el mapa no siguiera el hechizo accio.

Ahora, estaba más intrigado que nunca. Bajó a la sala común y le pidió a una chica de segundo que le fuera a hablar a la prefecta Lily Evans, pero la chica le respondió que ella había salido con Sirius y Peter hacía diez minutos.

Ahora sí, James sabía que algo muy raro estaba pasando.

Fue al comedor pues su estomago le pedía un poco de comida y no encontró a los chicos por ningún lado. Un chico de primero, al que había estafado al principio del curso, le dijo que Sirius Black había estado preguntando por él.

Los ánimos de James volvieron al saber que su amigo lo estaba buscando también, pero decayeron cuando escuchó que Lily Evans estaba con ellos dos y se habían ido juntos.

¿Por qué Lily se iba con ellos pero no le quería hablar a James? La pesadilla continuaba.

Comió lo más rápido que pudo, se atragantó unas cuantas veces pero un gran sorbo a su vaso de sumo de calabaza le permitió engullir más comida. Cuando salió del comedor comprobó que faltaban diez minutos para que empezara su próxima clase, así que decidió ir a ver a Remus para comprobar que estuviera bien y preguntarle por los chicos.

- ¿Más visitas?- dijo enojada la enfermera.- Él chico ocupa descansar, no ha tenido una noche buena.

Pero lo dejó pasar sin decir más. Así que James supo que los chicos habían ido a verlo.

- Hola, amigo, ¿cómo estás? - saludó James sonriente al ver a Remus en la cama.

- Hola, mucho mejor. ¿Te encontraste a los chicos saliendo? Hace un minuto que se fueron.- dijo Remus, al ver la mirada de James comprendió que no.- Escucha James, quiero que sepas que eres uno de mis mejores amigo. Tú eres la persona que más se merece ser feliz y por eso nosotros nos preocupamos por ti. No malentiendas lo que hicimos, pensábamos que era lo mejor para ti.

- ¿De qué hablas?- inquirió el moreno.

Remus comenzó a relatar lo que ellos le habían dicho a Lily la noche del partido de Quidditch. Le explicó que Lily estaba realmente preocupada por él y que no se había movido de la enfermería. También le contó que después de ese día, Sirius y él habían esparcido el rumor de que él era libre, por eso las chicas siempre estaban alrededor de él y no dejaban que Lily se le acercara.

- Perdónanos, James.- rogó Remus.- Nosotros lo hicimos pensando que era lo mejor, peor nos equivocamos. Hoy vino Sirius, Peter y Lily a hablar conmigo.- La mirada de James, que había estado perdida, se desvío al rostro de su amigo a la mención del nombre de la chica.- Ella es la chica, James.

------------ FLASH BACK--------

Remus había escuchado toda la historia de la noche pasada y estaba un tanto sorprendido por todo lo que se había enterado en esos quince minutos. Así que Lily sabía de su condición desde hace mucho tiempo y no le había dicho a nadie, al contrario, le decía que lo comprendía y que no necesitaba sentirse mal ni avergonzado.

Los ojos del licántropo se llenaron de lágrimas sin que pudiera impedirlo al escuchar lo que la chica le respondió cuando el le dijo si no le tenía miedo.

- Tú solamente tiene un pequeño problema.- dijo Lily como si le diera la hora del día.- La mayor parte del tiempo eres un hombre, justo, sencillo, sensible y bueno. Lo que pase de vez en cuando no debe de afectarte tanto.

El licántropo entendió su gran error al haberle dicho todo eso a Lily. Las palabras que había pronunciado Lily eran iguales a las de James. Solo una persona tan buena como Lily podía merecer a su gran amigo James.

- Perdóname Lily. Tú en realidad eres la chica que debe de estar con Cornamenta. Nosotros no teníamos que haberte dicho eso.

Lily se acercó a él y le sonrió con mucha dulzura.

- Ustedes estaban defendiendo a James. Eso me demuestra que son unos grandes amigos. Me da gusto que los tenga cerca. Y perdónenme ustedes a mí, yo nunca le quise dar una oportunidad a él.- bajó la mirada.- Y es lo que más me duele. Que perdí tanto tiempo por ser una cabezota.

- Her, roja, si no fueras así, mi amigo no se hubiera fijado en ti.- dijo Sirius.- Aparte, si éramos muy inmaduros. Tú hiciste que él cambiara para bien.

Lily le sonrió.

- Entonces, vamos por cornamenta.- dijo Peter que había estado callado.- Debemos de hacer que estos dos se reúnan.

-------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK --------------

Jame sonrió cuando su amigo le dijo eso. Él sabía que Lily era su chica, la cosa es que sentía que a veces ella no sabía eso.

- Te quiere de verdad.- dijo Remus.

- A veces lo dudo.- murmuró James.- A veces, pienso que yo la amo más de lo que ella a mí, y me da miedo que ella lo sepa. Que sepa lo maravillosa que es ella y lo que soy yo. Que se dé cuenta que no soy lo suficiente para ella y que nuestro sueño se vuelva una pesadilla donde ella se vaya de mí lado.- sonrió de lado.- Aunque estoy viviendo esa pesadilla ahora mismo.

Remus puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo haciendo que este lo mirara a la cara.

- Tienes que hablar con ella.

James salió corriendo, dos horas después, hacia las aulas del segundo piso. No había alcanzado a entrar a su clase en la tarde, que era de dos horas. Pero estaba seguro que los chicos y Lily si que habían entrado. Ella no podría faltar a más clases, la conocía demasiado bien.

Pero cuando llegó al aula descubrió que estaba vacía completamente. Tal vez habían salido antes. Corrió a la sala común lo más rápido que pudo pero no había nadie ahí. Otra vez pidió que buscaran a Lily pero ella no estaba en su cuarto. Esa pesadilla lo estaba aturdiendo demasiado. Corrió, y como en sus sueños no lo podía hacer muy bien. Hacía el comedor. Tal vez los chicos ya habían ido a cenar, pero una chica les dijo que los tres tomaron mucha comida y salieron hacia los terrenos.

Media hora después, con el sol ocultándose por el horizonte, James estaba sentado, abrazando sus pies, junto a un gran árbol que quedaba a la entrada de los terrenos del bosque. Desde ahí podía ver hacia todo el castillo y descubrir si los chicos estaban ahí o si alguien entraba o salía del castillo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener el mapa del merodeador.

Se hacía de noche cuando escuchó unas voces y unas pisadas a su espalda, alguien salía del bosque.

- Creo que lo olvidé en la casa de los gritos.- dijo una voz conocida por James, era sin duda, Peter.

- Pues en este momento nos vendría bien. Ya hubiéramos encontrado a Cornamenta desde hace tiempo.

Así que si lo estaban buscando, pero ¿por qué habían ido al bosque y con Lily? ¿Dónde estaba Lily?

- Tranquila, roja. Ya encontraremos a tu venadito azul.

Con ese último comentario, Jame se levantó y quedo justo a unos tres metros de ellos, en frente.

- ¿venadito azul?- inquirió James con una ceja levantada viendo a sus dos amigos, no quería ver a Lily porque sabía que lo iba a hipnotizar con sus hermosos ojos.- ¿Qué hacían en el bosque sin mí? ¿Acaso ya no quieren que tenga un poco de diversión?

- Cornamenta, amigo.- dijo Sirius feliz. Lily se había puesto roja y agachó la mirada- Hasta que te encontramos. Fuimos a verte con Remus por si lo había ido a ver como siempre, pero no estabas, luego al comedor y nada, te esperamos en clases y no estabas. Así que decidimos irte a buscar por los terrenos pero no te veíamos.

- ¿Por qué la urgencia?- preguntó James.

Sirius y Peter se miraron el uno al otro.

- James, hay algo que tienes que saber.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué le pidieron a Lily que se alejara de mí? Eso ya lo sé.- James vió por el rabillo del ojo como Lily se sobresaltaba al escuchar eso, pero él aún no la podía ver.- Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué hacían dentro del bosque prohibido?

Sirius volteó a ver a Lily y ella levantó la vista. Los ojos de James y de Lily se vieron por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Y volvió a pasar. Él corazón de James comenzó a latir con fuerza y algo en su estómago le dijo que había miles de snitches volando dentro. La pesadilla se comenzaba a disipar y a volver al hermoso sueño donde los ojos de Lily lo miraban por una eternidad.

- Yo te puedo contestar eso.- dijo después de varios segundo sin decir nada, simplemente verse el uno al otro.- Ellos me acompañaron a darle algo de comer a Bella, mi amiga.

- ¿A Bella? ¿Marbella Sword? – preguntó James sorprendido. Lily asintió y comenzó a relatarle todo.

James estuvo escuchando atentamente como Lily supo que su amiga se encontraba ahí. También la promesa que habían hecho las tres amigas de siempre estar juntas. Qué ella había descubierto el secreto de Remus y de cómo ellos se volvían animagos y del centauro que las ayudaba a ella y a Bella. Terminó contando lo que había pasado anoche, omitiendo ciertas partes que la ponían colorada.

- Y eso es todo.- finalizó la peliroja.- No culpes a tus amigos de nada. Si acaso alguien tiene la culpa soy yo, por como me comporté en el pasado.

- Claro que no,- negó Sirius.- Nosotros tuvimos la culpa por lo que te dijimos.

James si que estaba sorprendido de que su amigo defendiera a Lily y lo mostró con su cara perpleja.

- No estoy enojado con nadie, ni los culpo.

- ¿Ah, no?- dijo extrañada Lily.

James la volteó a ver con mucho cariño.

- Creo que nosotros nos vamos adelantando.- dijo Sirius jalando a Peter para que los dos chicos se quedaran solos.

Cuando los dos chicos se alejaron lo suficiente, James volteó a ver a Lily:

- Perdona a los chicos por haber sido groseros contigo.

- Ni lo menciones.- sonrió Lily.

Ella pensó que iba a ser difícil hablar con James después de tanto tiempo, pero descubrió que era realmente fácil decirle todo a él.

- James, yo…- miró al piso.

Su sueño comenzaba a tener mejores colores cada vez.

- Lily, tú eres mi dulce sueño.- ella iba a decir algo pero James siguió hablando.- Tú eres demasiado para mí. Eres como un hermoso sueño en el que tengo miedo de despertar. Eres lo que me da la vitalidad para seguir día a día. Y eso me daba mucho miedo. Tenía miedo de que tú ya no quisieras compartir el sueño conmigo. Que te dieras cuenta que no me quieres lo suficiente y te alejaras de mí. Pero creo que la pesadilla por fin explotó. Ahora tú sabes que puedes vivir sin mí. Tú has aguantado, yo no puedo hacer simples hechizos. Y ahora tengo tanto miedo que todos los demás te vean y descubran lo maravillosa que eres y te vayas con alguien. Tengo miedo de no verte nunca más, porque me hundiría en una pesadilla eterna.

Lily lo miraba con sus ojos verdes y acuosos. Ella jamás creyó que James la estuviera pasando así de mal como ella misma lo pasaba. Incluso llegó a creer que él la había olvidado al ver que no hacía nada por hablarle, peor ahora entendía que no hizo nada porque él pensaba que ella ya no era de él.

- Eres un tonto.- sonrió y James la miró sorprendido. Él se hubiera esperado cualquier reacción menos que ella le dijera tonto cuando le confesaba su amor.- ¿Porqué crees que yo tendría ojos para alguien más después de ti? ¿Crees que yo me la pasé riendo alegremente? Fueron los peores meses en mi vida porque no te tenía a mi lado. Y lo peor era que no podía lanzarles hechizos a esas tontas chiquillas que estaban siempre a tú alrededor. – Lily empuñó su mano.- Yo me alejé porque pensé que estando a tú lado te atraería problemas. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, James. No quiero que nada te lastime, incluso yo. Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti.

James no dejó que dijera nada más pues se acercó a ella y la besó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Lily abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pero poco a poco los cerró y se dejó llevar por el merodeador. No quería pensar en nada más que no fuera en James y en el infinito amor que le tenía.

Poco a poco el besó comenzó a ser insuficiente para toda la pasión que ellos sentían y comenzaron las caricias. Subió su mano por la espalda de Lily mientras que ella pasaba la suya por el cabello de James. Poco a poco, las piernas de Lily comenzaron a masajear las de James, haciendo que otra mano del chico acariciaran sus delicadas piernas de seda.

El calor emanaba por sus cuerpos, la sed del cuerpo del otro se hacía sentir. James besó el cuello de Lily haciendo a ella suspirar y encendiendo más el cuerpo del chico. Lily metió su lengua por la oreja de James haciendo que este gimiera de placer.

Sin darse cuenta, sus capas estaban en el suelo y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ellos lo deseaban más que nada.

- ¿Segura?

- Si.- dijo la chica.

James sabía que ella se merecía mucho más que solo la espesura del bosque prohibido como el lugar para que ellos pudieran seguir, así que decidió llevarla a un mejor lugar. Ese siempre había sido su sueño más recurrente, el poder tener completamente a Lily, hacerla gozar lo máximo y demostrarle que él era su hombre indicado, su complemento. Pero ahora que pudo acariciar a Lily supo que eso no era un sueño, eso era estar en el paraíso.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS!!!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS REVIES!!! ME ANIMAN MUCHO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!!!!

PERDÓN POR HABER ABANDONADO UN TIEMPO MI FANFIC, PERO LAS VACACIONES ME TIENEN ATAREADA, JAJAJA. PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, A MI EN LO ESPECIAL ME ENCANTÓ.

SABEN, COMO ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ CATALOGADO COMO K, PENSÉ EN PONER LA PARTE DE LILY Y JAMES EN LA CAMA, PERO ME LO ESTOY PENSANDO. ESO SERÍA AGREGAR OTRO CAPÍTULO DONDE PONGO ESO Y EXPLICO MEJOR UNA EXCENA DEL FINAL. PORQUE SÍ, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, YA TENGO EL FINAL!!!

ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSA DE MI FINAL, CREO QUE ES EL MEJOR FINAL QUE HE CREADO, Y ESO QUE SOY MALA PARA LOS FINALES, JAJAJAJA.

PERO EN MI FINAL, ES BELLA LA QUE HACE EL EPILOGO DE LA HISTÓRIA. ELLA FINALIZA TODO Y AHÍ SE EXPLICA .

ENTONCES, LA PREGUNTA DE ESTE CAPITULO ES **QUIEREN QUE AGREGA UN CAPÍTULO DONDE PONGO A LILY Y JAMES EN LA CAMA Y LA ULTIMA ESCENA DE LOS MERODEADORES Y LILY EN HOGWARTS (ESE ES EL PRIMER FINAL) O ME VOY DIRECTAMENTE AL SEGUNDO FINAL CON EL EPILOGO DE BELLA???? **

USTEDES DECIDEN CHICOS!!! Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS A LOS REVIES!!! ACUERDENSE QUE ME ANIMA A ECRIBIR, ASÍ QUE CONTINUEN DEJANDO SUS COMENTARIOS!!!

BESOS!!!


	13. Mi Amiga, Mi Hermana

**Esta es una historia creada en mi pequeña y perversa mente. Es una historia corta y rápida de cómo creo yo que fue el último año del colegios de mi pareja favorita: Lily y James. Espero que les guste.**

**=ESTE CAPÍTULO VA EN MEMORIA DE LA AMIGA QUE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN MI HERMANA, A BEATRIZ BARRAZA ANGUIANO, QUE CON SU PARTIDA DEJÓ UN GRAN DOLOR EN MI CORAZÓN, PERO QUE CON EL EJEMPLO DE VIDA, ME DIÓ EL VALOR PARA SEGUIR LUCHADO. GRACIAS AMIGA, Y SÉ QUE NOS VEREMOS HAYÁ ARRIBA. TE QUIERO MUCHO BETTY=  
**

**MI AMIGA, MI HERMANA**

James tomó la capa de Lily y se la puso sobre los hombros y mientras él se ponía su propia capa ella lo volteó a ver un poco recelosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó tímida.

- Aquí no, Lily. Tú te mereces algo mejor.

La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo firmemente mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia los terrenos del castillo. Lily se sintió segura por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo.

James la llevó hacia el sauce boxeador y le pidió que se quedara ahí un poco. Lily vio como, con una rama larga, James presionaba un nudillo del árbol y este se ponía completamente firme como un árbol normal.

- Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- dijo James y apuró a entrar a Lily por un túnel debajo del árbol.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Lily un tanto inquieta.

James se volteó a verla con una sonrisa que dejó sin aliento a Lily.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Hasta mi vida.

Esa respuesta le había gustado a James, así que besó la frente de la pelirroja y continuaron caminando. A Lily se le hizo una eternidad, pues aunque podía ver por el encantamiento lumus, aquel lugar le resultaba aterrador, como si algo malo pasara por ahí.

Lily no supo exactamente el momento cuando comenzó a subir por una trampilla que James había abierto segundos antes porque el nervio comenzaba a ganarle. Ella confiaba plenamente en James, pero no confiaba en ella misma, nos sabía si en el momento iba a hacer lo correcto o si se iba a quedar quieta sin darle ningún placer al chico. Tenía miedo de que él la comparara con otras, porque Lily sabía que James Potter no podía ser virgen.

James le sonrió y la besó en la frente mientras la escoltaba a la parte de arriba de la casa. Hasta ese momento, ella se dio cuenta que estaba en una casa bastante terrorífica. Los muebles estaban rasguñados y desechos, las paredes un tanto sucias y con huellas de patas.

- Aquí es donde se refugia Remus cuando se transforma.- le contestó James ante la pregunta de sus ojos.- Es la casa de los gritos.

- Así que no está embrujada sino que es Remus el que asusta a la gente.

- Chica lista.- dijo James sonriéndole.- Por eso me enamoré de ti.- Lily sintió sus cachetes enrojecer. Con un movimiento de cabeza James le dijo que la siguiera.- Pero nosotros vamos a otro lugar.

Llegaron a un cuarto que se veía muy distinto al resto de la casa. Limpio y todo en orden. James comenzó a prender velas.

- Este cuarto lo utilizamos para dormir cuando Remus deja de ser lobito.- con la varita encendió la última vela y volteó a ver a Lily que seguía en la puerta.- A veces nosotros estamos demasiado cansados como para volver y dormimos aquí.

Ella observaba la hermosa habitación con una gran cama en medio y la gran ventana tapizada completamente de madera que no dejaba entrar luz alguna. Aunque las velas producían buena luz, la esencial que ellos ocupaban.

Eso le recordó a Lily a que había venido ahí y se puso nerviosa de nuevo.

James se acercó a su chica y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

- Te amo, Lily.

Comenzó a besar todo su rostro. Su frente, sus parpados, sus cachetes, su nariz… pero se detuvo. Algo no estaba bien, Lily no se movía.

- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó.- Tú… ¿no quieres?

- No es eso… solo que yo. No se que hacer.- desvió su mirada.- Soy virgen.

James le sonrió ante la declaración inocente de su pelirroja.

- No sabes el alivio que siento al escuchar eso.- dijo el chico.- Tenía miedo de que me compararas con otro. Por eso quiero que esto sea especial y que olvides todo lo demás. Pero si esto es tú primera vez… quiero que sea lo más especial posible.

- Yo… no sé si pueda ser como las demás chicas…

James le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Tú eres mucho mejor que cualquier chica.

Y con esas palabras fue suficiente para que los besos comenzaran. Poco a poco James fue besando con más pasión a Lily y ella contestando. Su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca en su vida. Él le ayudó a quitarse su capa y en menos de lo que pensó él ya tenía la suya en el piso.

James la recostó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar sus largas piernas, subiendo hasta su falda y llegando a sus caderas. Lily gimió cuando James acarició su sexo por encima de su ropa interior.

Lily quería explorar más que solamente el cabello del merodeador por lo que comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del chico mientras besaba el cuello de este. Pero en el último botón tuvo que gemir pues James comenzaba a acariciarla en parte donde nadie lo había hecho y le despojaba la falda. Eso la impulso a ponerse encima de James y comenzar a besar todo su pecho.

El merodeador no creyó jamás ver en su vida esa imagen. Lily se comenzó a quitar su playera quedando solamente con un sujetador que hacía juego con sus calzones. Lily comenzó a besar su pecho bajando poco a poco lo que encendió por completo al chico, cosa que notó la pelirroja. Con ayuda de Lily se quitó los pantalones quedándose con unos boxer rojos de snitch, lo que le hizo gracia a la chica.

James acercó el cuerpo de la chica al suyo y la besó desesperadamente. Amaba a esa chica, la deseaba con todo su cuerpo. Y esa noche, él iba a cumplirle como todo un caballero, porque no quería simplemente saciar su sed, sino gozar los dos juntos.

Lily sintió como él le despojaba toda su ropa y después se acomodó encima de ella. Le besó la frente y luego los labios mientras iba entrando poco a poco. No fue nada doloroso, al contrario. Fue una sensación maravillosa, fantástica. Ella abrazó la espalda de James mientras que este comenzaba a moverse poco a poco.

Jadeos, sudor, placer, gozo.

La espalda de Lily se curveó mientras que James explotaba dentro de ella. Ambos se besaron con pasión y se dejaron caer en la cama. James puso una mano alrededor del cuerpo de ella y la acercó a él. Lily puso un brazo en el pecho de él y lo comenzó a acariciar.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico.

Mejor que en toda mi vida.- aseguró sonrojándose.

James sonrió y le besó la cabeza mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

Prometeme que nunca te vas a separa de mí. Que estarás conmigo por siempre.

Para sorpresa del chico, ella se liberó de su abrazo y se sentó a su lado viéndolo directamente a los ojos, con una mirada verde muy seria. Él creyó que había pedido demasiado, tal vez había asustado a Lily al pedirle un por siempre y se arrepintió.

Escuchame, Potter.- dijo más seria que ninguna vez en su vida.- No me puedes pedir eso. Nunca más lo vuelvas a decir.- James abrió la boca pero con la sola mirada de Lily enmudeció.- Si dices eso es porque crees que no te amo y que esto solo fue una aventura para mí. Pero no, Potter. Tú no eres una aventura, eres todo lo contrario. Para mí, tú eres el hombre de mi vida, al que decidí entregarle todo y con el que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. Si me quieres pedir algo, por favor, que sea razonable. Porque, tal vez tú ya no sientas el mismo amor por mí como el de antes, pero yo tengo suficiente amor como para darte y que vivamos felices por el resto de nuestras vidas.

James la miró y le sonrió. Ahora sabía que ella lo amaba de la misma forma que él a ella.

Entonces, mejor te voy a pedir otra cosa.

La arruga que tenía Lily en la frente se quitó cuando él le dijo eso.

Voy a pedirte que tengamos un hijo.- los ojos de Lily se abrieron muchísimo ante esta declaración.- No ahora, después de nuestra boda. Porque eso si no te voy a preguntar Lily. Tú ya eres la señora Potter. Pero quiero que comencemos a practicar ahora mismo.

Y sin que la pelirroja pudiera reclamar nada, James la jaló hacia él haciendo que cayera en sus brazos y comenzaran de nuevo los besos y caricias.

"Una vez alguien dijo, Un hermano puede no ser un amigo; pero un amigo siempre será un hermano; y tenía razón. Ahora estoy aquí enfrente de Bella, la hermana que pude escoger. Y sé que el dolor que siento al saber que se irá es incomparable, porque algo me dice que ella no regresará. Pero es imposible tratar de detenerla, porque ella va en busca de nuestra otra hermana, Dana.

Y sé que no la debo de detener, porque yo haría lo mismo que ella si no fuera porque James me tiene firmemente sujetada con su brazo de mi cintura. Si James no estuviera a mi lado, yo estaría al lado de ella sin dudarlo.

Pero no puedo evitar llorar al ver que mi hermana Bella se aleja de mi lado, que la dejo de ver, que dejo de saber que está segura.

Ya no llores.- me dice James limpiando mis lágrimas.

Los cuatro merodeadores están ahí también. Todos ellos fueron a despedir a mi amiga en el bosque prohibido. En las últimas semanas, ella se ganó el respeto de todos los merodeadores, de hecho, creó que se ganó algo más de Sirius, pero no creo que él chico lo vaya a admitir nunca.

Cuídate mucho, Bella.- dijo Peter sonriéndole.- Espero verte pronto.

Yo también.- lo abrazó fuertemente mientras que el chico se sonrojaba ante esta muestra de cariño.

Sirius carraspeó un poco su garganta, un geto de molestia. Remus le tendió la mano a la chica cuando ella estuvo enfrente de él.

Promete ser un buen lobezno.- bromeó la chica, lo había hecho desde que sabía lo de Remus, cosa que agradó en sobremanera a él. Creo que a Remus le agrada ver su martirio como algo cómico.

Y tú, promete alejarte de mortífagos.- Él chico se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella. Bella sonrió y le devolvió el gesto, abrazándolo.

Pude ver como Sirius entornaba los ojos y le salía una arruguita en su frente al ver eso.

Es suficiente, no?.- declaró Black enojado.- No van a dejar que me despida de ella.

Mi amiga lo volteó a ver con una hermosa sonrisa, clara y amable, como siempre ella. Bella tenía un hermoso don, el de amar a las personas por sobre todo, muy a menudo la gente comentaba que esa era la razón por la que ella, Dana y yo estábamos juntas, las tres podríamos amar sin esperar nada a cambio. Aunque yo sabía que era Bella la que en realidad podía hacer eso.

Sirius, Sirius.- le tomó ambas manos, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara de sobremanera.- Prométeme que sentarás cabeza y pondrás tus ojos en una linda chica que te haga feliz y la hagas feliz.

Eso nunca, nena.- dijo él volviendo a su voz arrogante.- Pero quiero que te cuides mucho y que no mueras, me escuchaste.

Entonces…- y se acercó lentamente a la cara del chico que se quedó paralizada.

Yo no me sorprendí de lo que vi, era de esperarse de mi amiga, pero los demás sí. Bella besó a Sirius en los labios. Este no tardó en contestarle y atraer al cuerpo de la chica hacia si. Cuando se separaron, él seguía sin soltarla.

Ahora sé que no moriré.- se volteó a verme con una enorme sonrisa.- Una vez te dije, cuando supe que mis padres me habían comprometido con Sirius que primero muerta antes que besarlo.- volvió su cara al chico.- Pero no morí al besarte, así que estoy segura que no moriré.

Pero Sirius no estaba sonriendo, al contrario, se veía muy serio.

No te voy a dejar ir.- puso su frente pegada con la de Bella.- No ahora que sé cuál es el sabor de tus labios.

Egoísta.- dijo ella.- Primero no quisiste casarte conmigo solo por llevarle la contraria a tu madre, después no quisiste aceptar tus sentimientos en estas semanas que estuve conviviendo contigo y ahora que voy por mi otra hermana no me quieres dejar ir. ¿Acaso no haría tú lo mismo por alguno de tus amigos?

Yo suponía que Bella le iba a dar un beso a Sirius, ella nunca se quedaba con sentimientos guardados, pero tampoco se ha enamorado de él, aunque sé que puede llegar a hacerlo si se queda con él. Pero… ¿Por qué tiene que sufrir ella? ¿Por qué tiene que dejar a Sirius? Ella ya luchó mucho, vino por mí. Ahora me toca a mí ir por Dana, eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

Y ni se te ocurra, Lily.- me dijo Bella volteándome a ver.- Yo quiero ir por Dana. Tú ya eres feliz y es con James donde estarás segura.- se separó de Sirius, quien se quedó con la mirada hacia abajo y fue a donde yo estaba.- Yo te dejo con él porque sé que te sabrá proteger hasta que yo regrese con Dana. Tú solo tienes que esperarnos. – Volteó a ver a James.- Tardaste mucho en atrapar a mi amiga, no la dejes ir.

Jamás.- y me abrazó más fuerte. Yo me sonrojé por este gesto y Bella me sonrió.

Solo deja que la abrace unos minutos.- dijo mi amiga.

Es toda tuya.- James me soltó y no tardé en ir a los brazos de mi amiga.

Bella siempre fue la más fuerte de las tres en todo momento. La que estaba con nosotras para darnos ánimo. La que tenía el carácter más amable y cariñosos, sincero y amigable. Ella era como nuestra mamá.

Mi corazón se estaba destrozando por dejar a mi amiga. Pero sabía que muy pronto, las tres vamos a estar reunidas de nuevo.

Regresaré.- me susurró.- Procura que Sirius no esté tan deprimido, por favor. Pronto Dana, tú y yo estaremos juntas como en los viejos tiempos.

Antes de irse, Bella abrazó a Sirius y le susurró algo al oído. No sé que fue, pero al parecer lo animó.

Miré como mi amiga caminaba al lado de Bane, el centauro, quien la iba a acompañar hasta los límites del bosque prohibido para que pudiera comenzar su viaje.

Mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir y James me abrazó. Si, ese abrazó me iba a servir mucho, porque separarte de una amiga es difícil, **pero decirle adiós a la amiga que se convirtió en tu hermana es realmente doloroso."**

**

* * *

**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**BIEN, NO HABÍA PODIDO ESCRIBIR NADA PORQUE MI MUSA SE HABÍA IDO, DE HECHO HABÍA MUERTO. PERO AHORA SÉ QUE AMO ESCRIBIR Y ES LA ÚNICA FORMA EN LA QUE ME PODRÉ DESAHOGAR DE TODO EL DOLOR QUE SIENTO POR LA PARTIDA DE MI AMIGA.  
**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, ESPERO PODER SUBIR PRONTO EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO. **

**Y POR FAVOR, JAMÁS PIERDAN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DECIRLES A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIEREN CUAN ESPECIALES SON PARA USTEDES.   
**


	14. La Historia de Dana

**Esta es una historia creada en mi pequeña y perversa mente. Es una historia corta y rápida de cómo creo yo que fue el último año del colegios de mi pareja favorita: Lily y James. Espero que les guste.**

LA HISTORIA DE DANA

Bella estuvo viajando mucho tiempo teniendo en mente que debería de llegar a un lugar en especial: la casa de los Evans. No sabía a ciencia cierta porque Dana no se había aparecido cuando ella estuvo ahí, pero sabía que Dana iba a llegar a ese lugar, tarde o temprano.

Al atardecer del día veinticinco de su partida, Bella llegó a la casa de los Evans. El letrero de "se renta" había sido sustituido por el de "se vende". El pasto estaba algo crecido, pero no lo suficiente como para que la casa se viera abandonada.

Entró a la casa utilizando un poco de magia. Sintió muy raro volver a utilizar magia después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, pues había querido que no la siguieran de ningún medio, ni si quiera rastreando su magia, por eso no la había utilizado.

La casa estaba llena de polvo, pero eso no le importó a la chica pues ella veía más allá de todo eso. Ella veía las marcas del recuerdo de una hermosa familia feliz, que por mucho tiempo vivieron tranquilamente hasta que Voldemort llegó a sus vidas. Bella casi podía escuchar el llanto de su amiga en el sepelio de sus padres.

Ella tomó su varita y creó un hermoso patronus de un perro mastin napolitano, para llevar un mensaje.

Después, bajó a donde alguna vez fue la sala y comenzó a comer. Se había detenido dos noches atrás a comprar algo de comida en un pueblo muggle, y tenía que acabarse esa misma noche el pan o si no comenzarían a salirle hongos.

Justo cuando se tomaba el último trago de jugo de calabaza, escuchó un ruido en el cuarto que solía ser de su amiga:_ Él_ había llegado.

Bella subió poco a poco las escaleras hasta llegar al ex cuarto de Lily. Ahí, en medio del polvo estaba Regulus Black.

- Tardaste mucho en llegar. Regresé hace una semana de Hogwarts.

Bella no dijo nada, ni sonrió ni se relajó. Aunque Regulus la había ayudado en dos ocasiones, ya no sentía plena confianza de él.

- Aunque ese mensaje fue realmente arriesgado. Te dije que por las noches no mandaras mensajes y menos con tu patronus, ese medio de comunicación solo lo utilizan los aurores y la orden del fénix. Por suerte pude despistar al mortifago que estaba en mi casa.

- ¿Había un mortifago en tu casa? – exclamó enojada Bella.

Ella odiaba a los mortifagos más que a cualquier otra cosa. Ellos habían arruinado la vida de muchas personas y habían matado a los padres de Lily. Aunque, Regulus era diferente a todos ellos. Él había ayudado a Bella a escabullirse con su familia a Italia, diciendo que él los había matado a todos. También la ayudó la noche que regresó a Hogwarts y otros mortifagos la estuvieron siguiendo.

Bella sabía perfectamente porque Regulus hacía todo eso: por ella.

Cuando Sirius se escapó de su casa, ella fue comprometida con Regulus. Pero el compromiso duró muy poco cuando la madre del chico se dio cuenta que las dos mejores amigas de su futura nuera eran sangre sucia.

Fue un alivió para Bella, pero no para Regulus. Desde que la había conocido se había quedado prendado de ella, y había hecho todo lo posible por tenerla a su lado.

- Si, pero no te hará daño. Yo te voy a proteger como siempre. De hecho.- titubeó unos segundos y comenzó a avanzar hacia la chica.- Bella… tú puedes vivir sin esconderte, solamente tienes que… Bella… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Voldemort jamás te haría daño si estás conmigo. Yo soy su sirviente más querido, el más joven mortifago.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pudo ver, con la poca luz que el sol emanaba, la cara de repulsión de la chica.

- Jamás.- negó ella.- Jamás me casaría con un mortífago, lo sabes bien.

- Pero yo soy diferente.

- Si fueras diferente, no te habrías vuelto uno de ellos.

Bella pudo ver como la locura estaba inyectada en los ojos de Regulus que, a sus dieciséis años era más alto que ella, pero no tan alto como su hermano. De hecho, Regulus se parecía mucho a su hermano Sirius, pero no al punto en que Bella no los pudiera distinguir como sucedía con muchas chicas en Hogwarts.

- No sabes de lo que hablas.- dijo Regulus y tomó la mano de Bella y la apretó con fuerza.- Tú vas a ser mía.

Nadie pudo reacciónar ni decir nada más pues un fuerte crack se escuchó en la habitación, ambos voltearon y vieron a dos metros de ellos a una mujer. Cabello negro, espeso y brillante y con unos ojos del mismo color pero de mirada realmente intimidatoria.

- Así que tenía razón, ese perro era un patronus.- fue lo único que dijo con su voz áspera pero con tonos burlones e infantiles.

Bella miró a Regulus asustada. Ella conocía a esa mujer aunque nunca coincidieron en Hogwarts. En las visitas que había dado a la casa de los Black, ella siempre estaba ahí, tratando de encontrar algo para molestar a Sirius y acusarlos con la madre de él para que le dieran una buena dosis de crucios.

- Largate de aquí, Bella.- dijo Regulus y ella pensó que se lo decía, hasta que recordó que el nombre de esa mujer era Bellatrix, y todo mundo le decía Bella, al igual que a ella.

Esa era una de las razones por las que Sirius no quiso casarse con ella, aunque nadie lo supo nunca. Él no iba a soportar decirle Bella a su futura esposa teniendo eses nombre tanta relación con el sufrimiento y el rencor a toda su familia.

- Oh primo, primo.- sonrió perversamente. Era realmente bella, pero peligrosa.- Tú no me mandas.- comenzó a jugar con su varita mientras rodeaba a los dos chicos de forma amenazante.- Así que ella es una Sword. Pero tú habías dicho que los habías matado a todos, y que se quemó la casa con todo y los cuerpos por eso no había evidencia.

- Déjala en paz.- dijo Regulus interponiéndose entre su prima y la mujer que amaba.- Ella es mi prometida, así que recibe la protección del señor tenebroso. Ella no tiene nada que ver con sus padres, quiere unirse a mi señor.

Bella quiso negar eso, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada tonto o Bellatrix la podía fulminar en segundos. Esa mujer era realmente poderosa.

- Ella nunca recibiría la protección del señor tenebroso.- la miró con desprecio.- ¡Es una protectora de sangres sucias!

- ¡NO LO ES!- la defendió Regulus como si su prima le hubiera dicho zorra.

Bella siempre había visto esa diferencia entre Regulus y Sirius. Sirius le hubiera agradecido el favor a su prima mientras que su hermano pequeño la hubiera abofeteado.

- OH claro que lo es.- dijo la mortifaga deteniéndose a unos pasos de los dos chicos. Miró directamente a la chica y dijo.- Aunque yo me encargué de eliminar a una de tus sucias amigas.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con rapidez. No, ella solo estaba jugando. No podía haber matado a Lily o a Dana.

- Esa chica alta de pelo castaño.- río.- Fue muy divertido verla sufrir. La encontré cerca de este barrio. Parecí asustada cuando me vió y trató de huir. Claro, ahora que lo pienso, trató de alejarme de esta casa para que no te descubriera a ti también y te matara en ese instante.- El estomago de Bella se encogió.- fue muy mala al no dejarme divertirme contigo ese día, pero te tengo hoy. Y la tonta dio su vida para nada. Recuerdo que cuando le apliqué la novena o décima maldición crucio repetía una y otra vez la misma frase- terminó burlándose de la chica…

----------------FLASH BACK----------------------

Dana lo sabía, iba detrás de ellas: la había reconocido. Había sido su culpa, se había aparecido sin siquiera tratar de hacerlo en un lugar no tan visible. Pero no podía conducir a esa mortifaga a la casa de Lily, ahí iba a estar Bella. Su amiga no podía pagar por su falta de cuidado.

Dobló a la izquierda en lugar de la derecha y tomó el camino contrario a casa de su amiga, o lo que quedaba de esa casa. No quería caminar rápido porque la mortifaga pensaría que estaba huyendo, así que continuó calmada y pensando en una y mil formas de salvarse de esa. Había muchos niños muggles como para desaparecer, no era conveniente. Tratar de entrar a alguna casa o comercio tampoco era una buena elección, pondría en peligro la vida de todos los que estaban ahí.

"Aléjate lo más que puedas"- dijo una voz en su interior- "salva a Bella."

No había otra opción.

Ella nunca había sido tan fuerte como Lily, ni tan decidida como Bella. Ella normalmente hacia lo que le decían, no tenía carácter y seguía a las personas que la protegían. Por eso quedó en Gryffindor, porque ella ansiaba quedar en la misma casa que Lily, la chica que había conocido en el tren.

Pero ahora se le presentaba una oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar. Iba a demostrar que ella podía ser valiente y que podía cuidar a sus amigas.

- ¿No crees que son muchas vueltas?

Dana se sobresaltó al ver en frente de ella a la mortifaga. O sabía en que momento se había aparecido delante de ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con su voz juguetona y burlona. Tenía alzada su varita hacía ella y la miraba con un deje de locura.

- Dana Parker.- sujetó firmemente su varita dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón.

- ¿Parker? No recuerdo ninguna familia de magos llamada Parker.- puso su varita en su cien como tratando de recordar.- ¿Porqué estás aquí? ¿Acaso viniste a reunirte con alguien más?

Dana tragó saliva. Podía pedir clemencia y llevarla donde estaba Bella o podía rugir cual valiente Gryffindor.

No, ella no era una chismosa. Ella no iba a echar de cabeza a su amiga aunque fuera a morir. Sabía que sus amigas hubieran muerto primero antes de traicionarla.

- No vengo de una familia de magos.

Los ojos de la mortifaga brillaron de emoción y locura y su varita sacó algunas chispas. Dana volteó APRA ambos lados y vio que no había una sola alma en aquel lugar. La noches había llegado más rápido de lo que ella creía y nadie la iba a ayudar.

- Y si no te largas ahora.- Dana sacó su varita.- lo vas a lamentar.

La mortifaga sonrió complacida. Dana nunca había sido la mejor en Hogwarts, pero si con eso le quitaba de la mente a la mortifaga que estaba ahí para ver a alguien más lo iba a hacer.

- Bien, me divertiré un rato contigo.- declaró la mortifaga.

- Expell- no alcanzó a decir nada Dana cuando la mortifaga gritó.

- Crucius

Nunca antes había experimentado tanto dolor. Dana gritó más de lo que nunca en su vida y se comenzó a retorcer. Escuchaba la risa de aquella demoníaca mujer.

El dolor cesó y pudo abrir sus ojos. Estaba tirada en el piso, no supo cuando fue que cayó.

Eso te pasa por ser una sangresucia. Los de tu clase no merecen nada más que la muerte.

- Bella… Lily…

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó la mortifaga.- ¿A quién llamas? ¿A Alguna de tus amigas sangresucias? No te preocupes, te prometo que pronto estarán todas juntas en el infierno.

Dana recordó que le había dicho a Lily y a Bella que siempre estarían juntas, pero les iba a quedar mal. Ella nunca fue tan fuerte como ellas y nunca lo iba a hacer.

Sintió de nuevo una maldición pegándole y volvió a gritar. ¿Por qué no iba nadie a rescatarla? Pero no iba a gritar por sus amigas, no. Ellas no deberían ir en su ayuda porque también pudieran salir lastimadas.

La tercera vez que sintió la maldición no supo exactamente dónde le había dolido más.

La mortifaga reía y gritaba divertida haciendo que el cuerpo de Dana se retorciera. Escuchaba como murmuraba cosas pero no le hacía mucho caso, los moribundos siempre murmuraban cuando su cerebro comenzaba a desvariar por tantas maldiciones.

Y era verdad. Dana vio de pie a sus dos amigas, le alzaban la mano para que fuera con ellas, pero ella ya estaba muy cansada como para hacerlo. No podía ni si quiera mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Lily… Bella… perdónenme. – susurró.

Y sin más el cuerpo de Dana quedó tendido sin vida a mitad de la noche en una calle cercana a donde se encontraba Bella. La mortifaga se acercó y golpeó con su pie la cabeza de Dana.

- Ya no me sirves. No puedo divertirme contigo.- y en un crack desapareció.

------------ FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------------

Bella no lo soportó y sacó su varita al tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo pero que Bellatrix lo esquivó fácilmente.

- ¡NO!- dijo Regulus evitando que Bella lanzara otro hechizo.

- Lo ves primo.- rugió la chica loca.- Ella es una traidora. Defiende a su amiga muerta, la debemos de matar.- sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Bella.- Pero te voy a ser sufrir como lo hice con tu amiguita.

Bellatrix grito "crucio" pero el hechizo no llegó a pegar en Bella y rebotó para caerle a Regulus, más ninguna de las dos chicas lo notó porque comenzaron una batalla.

Bella lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra para tratar de herir a esa sádica mujer que no hacía más que reír. Bellatrix repelaba todos los hechizos y lanzaba algunos que le hacían cortadas por todo el cuerpo a Bella. No era una batalla, era un preámbulo para la muerte de Bella y ambas lo sabían pues Bellatrix le ganaba por mucho.

Pero la confianza es mala consejera, y en un momento cuando Bellatrix bajó la mano, Bella lanzó un sectusempra que hirió profundamente el brazo izquierdo de la mortifaga, la cuál gritó.

- NIÑA ESTUPIDA.- clamó mientras la sangre bajaba rápidamente por su brazo. Puso la muñeca herida en sus labios y comenzó a succionar la sangre cual vampiresa.- Ya me cansé de jugar contigo. – subió la mano y en un movimiento rápido dejó desarmada a Bella.

- No, por favor.

Hasta ese momento, las dos chicas recordaron que estaba también Regulus en ese lugar.

- Déjala. Yo la educaré. Ella no volverá a molestarte.

Bella observó a Regulus y su mirada. No tenía la misa que Sirius le dedicó antes de irse, llena de dulzura y amor; no. Regulus parecía un niño encaprichado con que le compraran un juguete.

- Yo no soy de tu propiedad, Regulus.- dijo tajantemente Bella.- Prefiero morir antes de estar cerca de un mortifago por el resto de mi vida.

Regulus la volteó a ver con los ojos inyectados de furia, como hacía unos instantes.

- Es por el traidor de Sirius, verdad.- dijo caminando directamente hacia donde estaba la chica.- Es porque has estado con él. ¿Crees que no sabía que tu y él pasaron mucho tiempo juntos cuando estuviste en Hogwarts?

Tomó a Bella por las dos manos y apretó fuertemente.

- Me lastimas.

- No me importa que te lastime.- ahora no se parecía en nada a Sirius, más bien tenía toda la cara y locura de su prima Bellatrix, la cuál observaba divertida la escena.- NO DEBES DE SER DE SIRIUS… NO DE ÉL. NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE ESTES CON ÉL NUNCA MÁS.

Forcejeó con la chica y la aventó. Mientras Bella caía al piso pudo distinguir una luz verde procedente del lugar donde estaba Bellatrix. No se asustó, sabía que si se juntaba con un mortifago tarde o temprano ib a morir. Pero se alegró saber que iba a un lugar donde Dana la iba a esperar, y también se alegró de que Lily no estuiera sola, porque de ahora en adelante James iba a cuidar de su amiga. Despúes de todo ese ultimo año había pasado muchos cambios para todos, se lo debió de haber imaignado antes. Los cambios suceden siempre al principio, pero ella ya no tendría que estar en ese principio, ya no le tocaba jugar.

Cerró los ojos y esperó que la luz llegara a ella y la impactara. Ese había sido su último año de vida para ella, pero no para todo. Lily seguía de pie y seguro era que su último año aún no llegaba...

FIN DEL CAPITULO

SI, SE QUE HE PROMETIDO UN FINAL, PERO TODAVÍA HAY COSAS QUE NO HE DICHO Y QUEDAN INCONCLUSAS... TAL VEZ NO PARA USTEDES PERO SI PARA MI. YO PENSABA QUE IBA A SER FACIL PONER EL FINAL, Y YA LO TENGO ESCRITO... PERO LA IDEA SE MUEVE UN POCO Y RECUERDO K NO HE PUESTO ALGO IMPORTANTE EN LA HSITORIA PARA QUE ENTIENDAN EL FINAL... POR EOS LO RETRASO UN POCO.

PUSE LA HISTORIA DE DANA PARA QUE SE ENTIENDA QUE LAS PERSONAS TIENEN DECISIONES... DANA ERA MUY PARECIDA A PETER, ESTABA CON SUS AMIGA SPORQUE ELLAS LE PROPORCIONABAN ESTABILIDAD. Y AL FINAL, DECIDIO NO ENGAÑARLAS, DECIDIÓ QUE ERA MÁS IMPORTANTE SU AMISTAD QUE SU VIDA.

ESPERO REVIEWS!!!! Y SABER SI LES HA GUSTADO... CUIDENSE MUXO!!!

LilyyGinnythebest: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW... SI, ES TRISTE PERDER A UN SER QUERIDO... Y MÁS CUANDO SIENTES QUE SE TE VAN DE LAS MANOS COMO AGUA.

BETSY: GRACIAS POR LEERME SIEMPRE!!!! ME DA GUSTO QUE TE ESTÉ GUSTANOD MI HISOTIRAAA... CUIDATE.


	15. Marcas de Amor

**Esta es una historia creada en mi pequeña y perversa mente. Es una historia corta y rápida de cómo creo yo que fue el último año del colegios de mi pareja favorita: Lily y James. Espero que les guste.**

**MARCAS DE AMOR****  
**

Estaba intranquila. Había algo dentro de ella que no la dejaba dormir. Esas pesadillas que tenía todas las noches no la dejaban descansar. James le había hecho una poción para dormir sin soñar, pero al despertar las imágenes de la pesadilla que había tenido volvían a su cabeza.

Pero ese día, las imágenes llegaban a cualquier hora. Ella corría con Harry en brazos tratando de alcanzar a dos personas. Pero, nunca alcanzaba a ver el rostro de esas personas, aunque su corazón sabía quienes eran: Dana y Bella.

Últimamente, se acordaba mucho de ellas dos. Bella no volvió a contactarse con Lily nunca más, tampoco Dana. Meses después de que salió de Hogwarts, la hermana de Bella contactó con Lily y hablaron poco. Se quedaron de ver a as 8 de la mañana de un jueves en un jardín muggle, iban a aparentar que estaban haciendo ejercicio.

Lily comenzó a calentar para correr cuando una dulce anciana le llamó la atención. Era normal ver a ancianos alimentar palomas, pero nunca alimentar lechuzas. Así que supo que esa era Lizbel, la hermana de Bella.

Lily hizo como si se abrochara la agujeta al estar cerca de ella.

Lily, soy yo.- dijo Lizbel.

Me lo suponía.- dijo con una sonrisa la chica, tardándose en abrocharse el zapato.- ¿Te mandó Bella?

No. Suponía que tú sabrías algo de ella.- siguió arrojándole comida a las lechuzas.- No sabemos nada de ella desde Diciembre.

Un nudo en el estomago impidió a Lily pensar por varios segundos. Era un dolor terrible y un presentimiento desastroso.

"No… ellas no pueden estar muertas."

Si sé algo de ellas te haré saber. Haz lo mismo por mi.- le dijo Lily y continuó caminando.

Nunca supo nada más de la familia de Bella. Y tampoco de alguna de sus amigas.

Pero esa noche, volvía a sentir ese mismo dolor y presentimiento. Esa angustia que la estaba consumiendo por dentro desde hace varios días.

Entró al cuarto donde estaba James y Harry. El primero hacía salir de su varita humo de varios colores y el segundo lo trataba de agarrar con las manos mientras reía.

- Hora de ir a dormir, Harry.

James la volteó a ver y cogió a Harry para dárselo a ella.

- Escucha siempre a tu mamá, Harry. Sino, puede que te lance a la pared, como a mí.- le entregó en los brazos a Harry y viéndola a los ojos le dijo.- Te amo, Lily.

Lily se quedó unos segundos en ese lugar. ¿Acaso él ya lo sentía también? ¿Acaso James sentía su fin?

- Yo te amo más, James Potter.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Justo cuando llegó a la última lo escuchó gritas.

¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él!

Delante de ella estaba su sueño. Había dos personas paradas a unos metros de ella y comenzaron a correr, ¡eran ellas!

¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Le retendré!- gritó James, y no volvió a decir una palabra más.

Lily sabía lo que tenía que hacer, seguir a sus amigas.

- ¡BELLA! ¡DANA! ¡ESPERENME!

Corrió siguiendolas por la casa. Ambas entraron a un cuarto, era el de Harry. Ella fue hasta allá.

Cuando entró noto que las dos chicas habían cerrado la puerta y ponían todo tipo de cosas en la entrada. No eran sus amigas propiamente, solamente eran espectros, humos, esencia de lo que alguna vez fueron sus amigas. En ese momento supo que ellas estaban muertas y también supo que Harry no iba a morir. Si podía, daría su vida para que eso no pasara.

La silla y cajas que habían amontonado los espectros de sus amigas salieron disparadas por el cuarto, y ahí a mitad de la puerta estaba Lord Voldemort.

Lily dejó a Harry en su cuna y se puso entre él y Voldemort con los brazos abiertos, tomando las manos de sus amigas por cada lado, porque ella no estaba sola. Casi podía sentir la respiración de James a espaldas suya. Ella era la única esperanza de tener con vida a su hijo, lo más amado y preciado que habían tenido ella y James. No iba a dejar que ese ser despreciable se lo arrebatara.

¡Harry no, Harry no, Harry no por favor!- suplicó. Él ya se había llevado a todos, pero no a su bebé.

Apartate muchacha estupida… hazte a un lado ahora.

¡Harry no por favor! Llévame, mátame a mí en su lugar.

Es mi última advertencia…

¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia…ten misericordia! ¡Harry no, Harry no por favor! Haré cualquier cosa.

Apártate ¡Apártate muchacha!

Pero Lily no lo hizo. Ella no se iba a quitar y dejar que la vida de su hijo se fuera. Sus amigas seguían a su lado, sentía como James la abrazaba, así que ella no apartó las manos ni su cuerpo un milímetro por proteger a su hijo.

Vio una luz verde y después no sintió nada. "Harry" fue lo último que trató de decir antes de caer completamente muerta. Pero ella no cayó, solo su cuerpo. Vio su cuerpo en el piso en una forma muy extraña y también vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Voldemort.

Volteó a ver a su hijo que comenzaba a llorar y lo supo. Ella no iba a dejar que Harry muriera, aunque ella ya lo estuviera. No se movió del lugar en el que estaba, con los brazos extendidos y la mirada fija en ese terrible ser. A su lado se puso Dana y al otro Bella. James tomó ambas manos de Lily manteniendo también los brazos abiertos.

Nuestra última marca de amor.- le susurró James a Lily.

En ese momento, una luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort pero no tocó a Harry. Tocó de pleno a Lily y rebotó hacia Voldemort haciendo que todo comenzara a temblar y derrumbarse. Dana y Bella no vacilaron en cubrir con sus cuerpos a Harry para que nada cayera sobre él.

Media hora más tarde Lily y James vieron como Sirius tomaba a Harry en brazos y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Ambos van a estar bien.- dijo James sonriéndole a Lily.- ¿Quién mejor que Sirius para cuidar a Harry?

Lily asintió y tomó la mano de James.

Se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron al único marco que quedaba de pie en su casa, la puerta principal. Ahí había un velo que se movía aunque no hubiera aire. Ambos se voltearon a ver y asintieron.

Al mismo tiempo, pasaron por el marco de la puerta pero no aparecieron a la salida de la casa. De hecho no volvieron a aparecer nunca más en la tierra. Pero la marca de amor que ambos dejaron por su hijo jamás desapareció.

**FIN**

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON MI FANFIC!!! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI. ESOTY EN PROCESO DE HACER OTRO MÁS PEOR LOE SOTY PSOTERGANDO POR QUE YA CASI ME VOY A VIVIR SEIS MESES A OTRA PARTE DE MEXICO, VOY A HACER UNA MOVILIDAD DE MI ESCUELA. :D

GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIEMPRE MANDARON REVIEWS, A LOS QUE ME PUSIERON EN SUS ESTRITORES FAVORITOS Y A LOS QUE PUSIERON A ESTE FANFIC COMO ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS. GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!

**ESTE FANFIC VA COMPLETAMENTE DEDICADO A MI AMIGA BETTY, QUIEN HUBIERA CUMPLIDO 21 AÑOS MAÑANA, PERO QUE CRUZÓ EL VELO DE ESTE MUNDO PARA ENTRAR A UNO MEJOR. CON CARIÑO PARA TI, AMIGA! PORQUE LA MÁS GRANDE MARCA DE AMOR QUE ME DEJAS ES TU AMISTAD. **


End file.
